


Agosto

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harco, M/M, MejoresAmigos, Viaje, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Dicen que el viento de agosto siempre trae cambios. O donde los chicos acaban de graduarse y piensan que nada puede salir mal si lo celebran un poco.Género: Romance/Friendship.Claves: AU no mágico-actualidad, Drarry + pareja secundaria gay. Adolescentes siendo adolescentes ¿?Extensión: Tres partes + Epílogo.Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.





	1. 1/4

**Viernes.**

Harry se para bajo el umbral de la entrada de su casa y le promete a Lily Potter que _sí_, sí va a volver el lunes por la mañana, _no_, no se va a drogar, ni a terminar bajo un puente o en una red de contrabandistas de otro continente, _no_, tampoco va a escaparse de casa con otro hombre, como hizo su padrino Sirius cuando se marchó con su novio, _sí_, va a comer y a dormir, aunque estén celebrando, y _sí_, la ama porque _es la mejor mamá del mundo_. No le ve sentido al último punto, pero parece tranquilizarla de un modo en que pocas cosas lo hacen, así que él también puede relajarse cuando escucha la bocina del auto y sabe que han venido a buscarlo.

Le besa la mejilla, se deja abrazar, promete _(¡por enésima vez!)_ cuidarse el fin de semana que estará con sus amigos de viaje, y atraviesa corriendo el patio, sin acomodarse la mochila sobre los hombros, antes de que alguno de los dos cambie de opinión respecto a la salida. A decir verdad, todo era culpa de Draco desde el inicio, y no puede ser más consciente de ello que cuando se sujeta del borde de la puerta, se impulsa para pasar por encima hasta uno de los asientos traseros del convertible, y Blaise lo recibe con un choque de puños y una maldición, que disimula sonriendo y agitando su mano, a manera de despedida para la nerviosa Lily, que aún bajo la puerta, espera ver a su único hijo partir lejos de ella.

Oh, tan dramática. Al menos su padre, James, tuvo la decencia de despedirlo con una palmada en la espalda y quedarse en la cocina, tomando su café matutino y leyendo el periódico en la encimera.

—Debiste haberle dicho para que nos quedáramos toda la semana —Le reclama Blaise, no más de unos metros lejos de la casa, cuando están por doblar en la esquina. Harry suelta un bufido.

—Ron no tiene para pagar un viaje de una semana.

—Yo se lo hubiese pagado, ¿no recogimos dinero entre los tres para pagar sus gastos la otra vez? —Se encoge de hombros, inclinándose por encima del volante, pero sin apartar la mirada del camino. Tiene la absurda impresión de que Blaise tendría un prematuro intento de infarto, si _algo_ llegase a ocurrirle a su nuevo auto, después de que hubiesen arruinado el de Draco—. Podríamos haberle dicho que hicimos lo mismo, sabe que no tenemos problemas con eso. Draco y tú guardarían el secreto, y ya está.

—¿No querrías quedar bien con él, si le pagas un viaje de una semana completa?

Blaise le muestra una media sonrisa a través del retrovisor.

—Oh, cállate —Suelta, y Harry no puede hacer más que echarse a reír—, en serio, a veces son una mierda como amigos.

—Yo sólo digo —Se estira para tocarle el hombro, aunque el muchacho sigue pendiente de la calle, y es algo que agradece—, si te gusta, te gusta, y está bien que quieras lucirte un poco.

Blaise se remueve bajo su contacto. Están doblando en otra esquina, uno de los barrios más pequeños de la ciudad queda expuesto delante de ellos. Las casas son estrechas, y se amontonan la una sobre la otra, tuberías, cables de electricidad se combinan dentro y fuera de sus paredes, atravesando ventanas y huecos, de forma poco profesional; la del fondo, la más alta, torcida y destartalada, es el siguiente destino.

—Ni una palabra, Potter —Amenaza, a través del cristal, señalándolo con el dedo índice cuando está estacionando junto a una acera sin color y llena de barro—, ni una.

Harry esboza una sonrisa que sabe que es la viva imagen de la inocencia, se acomoda, y espera a que la puerta se abra. Cuando lo hace, el griterío del interior invade la calle. Puede que suene a una jauría de animales enloquecidos, o a un preescolar, o en la opinión nada humilde de Draco, _a una mezcla de ambos_, pero sólo son los Weasley y su alboroto en general.

Ron sale despedido apenas tiene una oportunidad. Lleva su bolso, repleto de parches, contra el pecho, una camiseta manchada, y el pantalón sin correa que se le cae de un lado, porque perteneció a uno de sus hermanos mayores y él es más larguirucho y delgado.

—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! —Molly se detiene bajo el umbral al gritarle, delantal y cucharón en mano, completan una de las imágenes más familiares en su vida— ¡vuelve aquí en este mismo instante! Oh, hola, Harry, Blaise, queridos —Su voz se suaviza de forma automática, nada más percatarse de los muchachos que aguardan en el vehículo. Ambos la saludan con gestos y sonrisas idénticas—. ¿Ya comieron? ¿No quieren pasar un momento?

—No, señora Weasley, ya comimos, pero gracias —Blaise contesta con un tono cordial que, él sabe bien, no es falso.

La expresión de Ron es una súplica silenciosa cuando se sujeta del borde del auto, se impulsa para pasar por encima y alcanza el asiento trasero, desparramándose sin gracia, con las piernas sobre el regazo de Harry y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras intenta acomodarse la ropa y sólo termina por empeorarlo. Casi puede ver la baba de Blaise, que lo observa por el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Ron! —Otra vocecilla femenina se alza desde el interior de la casa, y medio segundo más tarde, Ginny está asomada, camina a largas zancadas hacia ellos, y lleva un zapato en la mano— ¡Ron, imbécil, ven aquí! ¡No huyas, cobarde!

—¡Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos! —Ron casi se lanza sobre el puesto de conductor, rodeando el cuello de Blaise con sus brazos y hablándole al oído con desesperación. Cuando arrancan, Ginny ha lanzado un zapato que no llega a su destino, y el muchacho suelta un dramático suspiro, se levanta sobre el asiento, y agita el brazo en dirección a su casa, que va quedando atrás—. ¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Dile a Fred que me comí su parte del almuerzo! ¡Y a Charlie que me llevo ropa suya!

—¡Ronald! —Más de una persona grita desde la casa, pero ya están doblando en la esquina, y la figura de la furibunda Ginny se pierde de vista.

Ron se gira hacia adelante y se vuelve a tirar en el asiento, tendiéndose sobre Harry sin cuidado alguno. Ahora ya no está tan seguro de que Blaise tenga _toda_ su atención puesta en el camino, pero quiere creer que sí.

—El pastel que te gusta de la panadería cerca de mi casa está bajo tu asiento, Ron —El mencionado observa a Blaise como si él fuese la razón de que el sol saliese cada mañana, vuelve a lanzarse sobre la parte de atrás del asiento, le da un beso sonoro que deja al pobre con un rubor apenas notable, y comienza a hurgar bajo su asiento.

Empieza a comer de forma ruidosa, contándoles acerca de la nueva disputa que tuvo con su muy agresiva hermanita, sin molestarse en tragar al hablar.

—...así que ella se estaba vistiendo, ¿saben? Andaba con esa cosa, la que se mete entre los senos y el sujetador, para que se vea como si tuviese más; esa cosa me da risa —Menciona, recibiendo la botella de agua que le pasa Blaise desde el puesto delantero, y dándole un trago largo, antes de proseguir—. Estaba desesperada por verse bien, pero yo llegué y le dije _"oye, Gin, tu pelo parece de una escoba, si te vas a arreglar, arregla eso primero, ¿no?",_ y se puso toda furiosa, así, de repente, cuando yo _sólo_ quería ayudarla. Compañero, se veía horrible, que ella siempre se ve así en las mañanas, claro, pero si va a salir, entonces debería...

Harry se obliga a contener la risa durante el resto del relato. Para su buena suerte, Ron no se da cuenta y se molesta también, porque Blaise luce más que interesado en la manera en que su hermana lo persiguió por la casa, rodaron por las escaleras, lo empujó y pateó dos veces, y las burlas de los gemelos, _y el caos general de los Weasley_, así que atraviesan la ciudad completa con la voz del muchacho como música de fondo.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, en un barrio a las afueras donde las casas son lo bastante grandes como para que sus patios se pierdan en la línea del horizonte, Blaise frena ante un portón de rejas oscuras, altas, de puntas ornamentadas, reforzado por cercas eléctricas en la cima, y el vehículo avanza a través de un camino interminable de piedras grises una vez que se abre para ellos. Ron le saca el dedo medio a la cámara en la entrada y se echa a reír.

Alrededor de cinco minutos después de haber cruzado la verja, estacionan a los pies de un tramo de escaleras, que lleva a la entrada de una casa que es todo blanco, resplandor y adornos. Harry ve de reojo un conjunto de pavos albinos que deambulan por los jardines; siempre han conseguido ponerlo nervioso.

Las gigantescas puertas dobles se abren para Draco, aunque no es él quien las empuja. El muchacho camina con calma hacia ellos, vestido con camisa manga larga, pantalón de gabardina y relucientes zapatos. Si no hubiese sido por el empleado que arrastraba una maleta detrás de él, uno podría pensar que no iba a ningún lugar fuera de lo común.

—...no le des esos maíces asquerosos a los pavos, les producen indigestión —Instruía a otro de los empleados, un joven nervioso que se prefiere ver el suelo, en lugar de a los ojos de su jefe—, ni se te ocurra darles un baño. Corta los tallos dañados de los rosales, deja un ramo completo para madre cuando vuelva, en la vasija china azul que ama, junto a la entrada, y asegúrate de que los _koi_ del estanque de atrás tengan el agua limpia. No revises bajo mi cama cuando limpies, dobla mis pantalones limpios, cuelga las camisas; por lo que más quieras, ni se te ocurra doblar las camisas también, la tela es sumamente delicada.

—Draco, ¡se nos va el fin de semana! —Blaise echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya en lo alto del respaldar de su asiento, mientras que tamborilea con los dedos sobre el volante.

—¡Si no te subes, te dejamos! —Ron se pone las manos alrededor de la boca, a modo de parlante, y Draco le enseña el dedo medio, entregándole las últimas instrucciones al empleado, a la vez que el otro descifra alguna manera de hacer que su maleta entrase a la parte trasera del auto.

Draco abre la puerta del lado del copiloto cuando da por finalizadas las indicaciones, entra con un movimiento fluido y grácil, y deja que uno de los ayudantes la cierre por él.

—Si encuentro algo fuera de lugar cuando regrese, mi padre se enterará —Advierte, colocándose unos lentes de sol que daban todas las señales de ser nuevos.

Los pobres empleados estaban pálidos cuando abandonaron el patio de la Mansión Malfoy, Blaise esquivando a las aves que se pavoneaban, y Draco aprovechando de acomodar su brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento y saludarlos con un choque de puños a cada uno.

—_"Mi padre se enterará de esto"_ —Ron tiene la cara roja por las risas, a causa de su propia imitación, y Draco lo observa con una ceja alzada, notable por encima de los lentes de sol.

—Son nuevos, ¿no? —Asiente a lo que Blaise menciona, y la verja se cierra detrás de ellos cuando salen—. Todavía no se acostumbran a tu carácter, se les nota, ¿no te has acostado con ninguno?

Draco resopla, de forma débil.

—No son mi tipo, Blas.

—¿Le faltan los ojos _verdes_ que amas? —Blaise hace un movimiento cómico con las cejas, que nota a través de los espejos, y el otro muchacho le da un golpe en las costillas, por el que se dobla sobre el volante y ahoga un quejido.

—No seas idiota, hazme el favor. ¿A dónde se supone que nos llevas esta vez?

—Sí, sí, sobre eso —Blaise se aclara la garganta y respira profundo para recuperarse, enderezándose sobre su puesto—. Chicos, necesito que se tomen esto en serio: no podemos _perder_ otro auto.

Ron y Harry estallan en carcajadas de inmediato, el propio Draco tiene que hacer un esfuerzo, apretando los labios, pero Blaise luce serio, ceño fruncido y la boca en una línea recta.

En la celebración que tuvieron en año nuevo, cuando se suponía que irían a ver el primer amanecer del año juntos, el auto con que contaban (de Draco, en aquella ocasión), terminó, de formas misteriosas, dentro de una laguna de patos, con dos adolescentes muy ebrios en la orilla, uno dormido sobre un colchón que flotaba en la superficie del agua, y otro que se había quedado dormido dentro de un tronco hueco, a casi un kilómetro de distancia.

—Blas está enamorado de su auto —Se burla Draco, dándole leves golpecitos al panel de control de la radio, en busca de alguna canción.

Harry se inclina hacia adelante, deslizándose entre los dos puestos delanteros y sujetándose de lo alto del respaldar en la silla de Draco, para estirar el brazo que le queda libre y colocar una de sus preferidas de_ Oasis_, entre las primeras de la lista de reproducción, por lo seguido que la escuchan. El otro lo mira con esa ceja perfectamente delineada, elevada por encima del nivel de los lentes oscuros, y se reclina en el asiento, permitiéndole elegir la banda sonora con la que acompañarían su viaje; él le sonríe a cambio. No necesitan palabras.

—Tal vez papi y mami te compren lo que quieras con sólo abrir la boca —Comenta Blaise, después de que hubiese seleccionado _Wonderwall_ y se hubiese tirado sobre el asiento trasero, para tararearla con un Ron que usaba su botella medio vacía como banderín de ánimo, micrófono y palo de batería de a ratos—, pero madre ahorró para que mi auto fuese de último modelo.

Draco vuelve a bufar.

—¿Que no se casó con un tipo multimillonario hace menos de dos meses, Blas?

—Aun así —Insiste este, hablándole entre dientes—, ella _ahorró_. Ni tú ni yo queremos imaginar lo que tuvo que hacer para que ese viejo decrépito quisiera pagarme un auto, cuando ni siquiera le agrado.

—No creo que _no_ le agrades —Interviene Ron, todavía tamborileando con la botella contra una de sus rodillas—, digo, qué estúpido en casarse con una mujer que tiene un hijo, si no lo aguanta, ¿no?

—Es obvio que espera que me vaya a la universidad en unas semanas y tener a mi madre para él solo —Blaise hace un gesto de asco al decirlo, y sacude la cabeza.

—No van a durar mucho, ella sabe cuando su nuevo marido no te trata como le gusta. Es causal de divorcio, querido Blas —Le asegura Draco, estirándose en el asiento de copiloto, de forma disimulada—. Y en todo caso, podría haberle dicho a madre y padre para ayudar a pagar tu auto, pero no sabía, te apareciste llevándolo el último día de clases.

Ambos se sumergen en una plática extensa sobre vehículos, padres despreocupados y dinero, y como Harry y Ron entienden poco de los tres temas, se dedican a cantar –_arruinar_\- las piezas de Oasis, a las que no deja de darle _re-play_ cuando tiene la sensación de que no las ha disfrutado como se lo merecían al reproducirlas la primera, segunda o tercera vez.

Salen de la ciudad hacia una carretera recta, que aparenta ser infinita, y la línea de horizonte no es más que el asfalto y cielo gris durante horas. La escasa comida con que cuentan -_suministros bajo los asientos_, les llama Blaise- desaparece en las manos y boca de Ron en menos tiempo del que debería, pero ninguno se siente sorprendido. Botellas de agua de dos litros, muchas ideas y voces estridentes es lo que les quedó, hasta que hacen una parada en una gasolinera para abastecerse.

Por obvias razones, es Draco el que se encarga de hacer una lista mental de lo que necesitan, mientras que Harry carga las compras. Ron hacía un desastre con los planes metiendo algo que no estaba previsto o comiéndoselo antes de que hubiesen terminado de pagar, y Blaise se quedó a llenar el tanque y 'mimar' a su nuevo amor, como le decían los demás.

—...bien, está la recarga de agua, pan francés, las galletas saladas. Cuando a Weasley le dé hambre, que se meta otra de esas a la boca, no podemos comprar toda la tienda por él...—Decía Draco conforme se movían, y aunque el mencionado protestaba acerca de que él _no_ se consideraba _tan_ glotón y no tenía por qué ser grosero, parecía satisfecho con la idea de tener reservas de bocadillos aparte para él solo.

Demoraron más de lo debido en la caja, a causa de un muchacho de pecas que mascaba chicle e intentó sacarle conversación a Draco, haciendo, a propósito, todo el procedimiento mucho más lento y torpe, y repitiéndolo una vez cuando le dio error. El encanto le duró hasta que el muchacho le dedicó aquella mirada fría, que caracterizaba a Lucius Malfoy cuando se dirigía a algún empleado que consideraba inútil, y le ordenó que se apresurase, y que si no podía hacerlo bien, se lo dejase a alguien más, porque no tenían tiempo que desperdiciar en mediocridad. No hubo más intentos de plática a partir de ese punto, y en menos de un minuto, salieron con las compras con las que pensaban sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente.

—...te lo juro, Malfoy, el tipo ese quería contigo, por alguna razón —Había sido tan obvio su intento que incluso Ron, el despistado Ron que se metía en problemas con su hermana por decirle lo que opinaba sin tacto y no entendía la razón de su enojo después, se percató de lo que ocurría. Arrugaba la nariz al mencionarlo, como si la simple idea de que un ser humano pudiese estar _interesado_ en el chico, fuese imposible y espeluznante a partes iguales, y Harry quiere contarle sobre la lista de razones por las que estaba convencido de que _cualquiera_ se podría fijar en él, pero sabe que haría _esa_ cara y tendría que dar un par de buenas explicaciones, y además, fue salvado por el hecho de que el mismo Draco se le adelantó.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Respiro y desprendo encanto, Weasley —Se echa el cabello, ya peinado de forma perfecta, hacia atrás con una mano, en un gesto teatral que irradia pretensión pura. Luego lo mira de reojo, de pies a cabeza—. No es algo que puedas entender, claro. Se nace siendo así.

Ron hace varios comentarios poco agradables acerca de lo que piensa que en realidad desprende, con menciones a las palabras "ego" y "cabezota", y gestos obscenos, en el camino de vuelta al vehículo. Se detuvo, cuando parecía que estaban a punto de dar comienzo a una de sus frecuentes discusiones sin sentido, porque divisaron a Blaise conversando con un trabajador de la gasolinera, y echó a correr de pronto hacia él, lanzándose sobre su espalda sin cuidado alguno y cerrando los brazos en torno a su cuello, de manera que, si se hubiese tratado de alguien más, le hubiese ganado algunos quejidos sobre su brusquedad y puede que inclusive un golpe o caída; ya que era el muchacho que lo observaba como si fuese la nueva maravilla del mundo, Blaise se balanceó para no tropezar con el peso extra, y se aseguró de sostenerlo para que no se le fuese a caer y lastimarse, mientras Ron, como de costumbre, interrumpía por completo lo que hubiesen conversado antes de su llegada.

Harry y Draco optan por caminar directo hacia el auto, vacían las compras en los compartimientos escondidos debajo de los asientos, y dirigen algunas miradas divertidas a sus amigos, Ron hablando sin pausa desde la espalda de Blaise, casi ahorcándolo, y este asintiendo y contestándole con voz ahogada, pero incapaz de decirle que lo soltase.

—¿Cómo es que Blaise es _tan_ Blaise y Ron _tan_ Ron, y aun así, le gusta? —Pregunta, al tiempo que se impulsa hacia arriba para volver a tirarse sobre el asiento trasero, sin molestarse en erguirse o fijarse en la cantidad de espacio que deja, porque como todavía se encuentra solo, puede estirarse a gusto. Frente a él, Draco ocupa el puesto de copiloto, sentándose de lado, con un brazo flexionado sobre el respaldar y una mejilla apoyada en este, de modo que lo ve al contestarle.

—¿Recuerdas ese día, hace como un año y medio, cuando Blas y yo fuimos a Rusia, y me enfermé por el cambio de clima, y la lluvia en medio de la nieve? —Aguarda su asentimiento para proseguir— ¿recuerdas que te quedaste conmigo en la Mansión, porque sentía que me estaba muriendo, y días después nos enteramos de que Blas también estuvo mal, pero no nos avisó, y sólo Weasley lo acompañó, porque había pasado por su casa de repente para pedirle un juego que quería probar? —Otro asentimiento. Draco gira un poco el rostro, pero no lo suficiente para ocultar por completo la débil sonrisa que se le dibuja en los labios—. Fue _ese_ día.

Harry frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa?

Él suspira, de forma prolongada y dramática, como si se tratase de una obviedad y fuese lo bastante despistado para no caer en cuenta de a qué se refería.

—Blas es mi mejor amigo desde que perseguíamos a los pavos albinos de padre, en pañales, y los empleados iban detrás de nosotros —Puntualiza, para darle mayor énfasis a lo que le sigue—; lo conozco demasiado bien. Después de que nos hubiésemos curado, él no volvió a _verlo_ igual.

—¿Verlo? —Repite, observando de reojo a sus amigos. Ahora que Ron se había bajado de su espalda, le sostenía un brazo e intentaba convencerlo de _algo_, por la manera en que gesticulaba, y Blaise no se negaba pero tampoco asentía, _aún no_.

—Sí, Harry, _verlo_. Blas lo ve como- —Se detiene para hacer una pausa, en la que no sólo se endereza, sino que lleva a cabo un ademán con las manos, en un intento de explicarse mejor, que resulta en vano con él—. Blas lo ve- como si fuese lo único realmente maravilloso que queda en el mundo.

—¿No es eso un poco, ya sabes, _exagerado_?

Draco lo sorprende al negar, apretando los labios.

—No lo entenderías, pero Blas y yo, que crecimos en sitios tan- tan fríos, tan vacíos, sí. Él tiene una madre que pasa todo el día afuera, yo ni siquiera supe que mis padres tenían que viajar por negocios hasta que me desperté y estaba solo en casa con los empleados y los pavos —Se encoge de hombros, como si fuese algún tipo de disculpa indirecta, una explicación por sí misma—. Y él se quedó cuando nadie más lo hizo, incluso si era porque nosotros no nos enteramos a tiempo, eso no importa. Estuvo ahí. Eso es valioso para alguien que pensó que nunca tuvo a nadie.

Cuando Harry vuelve a fijarse en sus amigos, después de que Ron hubiese logrado su cometido y arrastrase al muchacho hacia la tienda del establecimiento, tiene la impresión de que se formaba una nueva imagen de ellos en su cabeza. Y _entendía_, de cierto modo.

Se inclina hacia adelante, doblando los brazos sobre el respaldar de su asiento, y le sonríe a Draco, que parpadea hacia él, con aparente desconcierto.

—No sabía que fueras un cursi.

Tiene el descaro suficiente para rodar los ojos.

—No lo soy, Blas es el idiota enamorado aquí.

Él le da la espalda y se reclina en el asiento, mas no lo obliga a retirar los brazos, y para cuando los otros dos los alcanzan con refrescos y algunas bolsas de doritos, Harry está más que entretenido con el cabello de Draco entre sus dedos, mientras este finge dormir tras los lentes oscuros, y sabe que él es consciente de que permanece bien despierto, pero ninguno de los dos dice _algo_ sobre el tema.

Volvieron a poner el auto en marcha cuando los cuatro estuvieron instalados, la bolsa de doritos pasando de mano en mano en una ronda que sólo se detendría cuando el contenido se hubiese terminado y culpasen a Ron, y este último acercándole el bocadillo a Blaise desde un costado, para que no despegase los ojos del camino, ajeno al rubor que le cubría la piel al pobre muchacho que casi cerraba los dientes sobre sus dedos por el nerviosismo.

Rodaron hasta ser cubiertos por luces naranjas y amarillas del atardecer, y Draco les señaló la desviación a tomar para llegar a la pequeña y aislada posada en la que alquilaron un cuarto para todos. Tomaron un camino de tierra para aproximarse, y al verla, no era gran cosa, nada similar a la extravagancia que cabría esperar de alguien como él o Blas, que vivían rodeados de lujos.

El edificio era estrecho y de dos pisos, y aunque no contaba con la mejor imagen por fuera, la señora de mediana edad que los recibió, les sacó cualquier duda con un plato de galletas recién horneadas, receta especial para los huéspedes. El cuarto no debía ser más grande que el que tenía en Godric's Hollow, y las dos literales en los lados, daban la impresión de que no podían presumir de tener espacio de más, un baño privado y una cómoda de algunos cajones lo completaban.

Al fondo, en el espacio medio entre las camas, había una ventana delgada y larga, con un alféizar acolchado y desgastado, y Draco y Blaise se sentaron ahí, apretados y obligados a flexionar las piernas para entrar, y se encargaron de convertir los insumos del día en una cena decente que no necesitase cocción ni enfriamiento, mientras que Harry se sentó en el suelo y Ron se lanzó sobre una de las partes de abajo de la litera derecha; discutieron sobre que esa sería su cama, porque la iba a dejar llena de migajas cuando comiese, y él se quejó hasta recibir la cena.

No era nada especial, y sin embargo, se quedaron allí horas después de haberse llenado los estómagos, intercambiando ideas sobre lo que harían el día siguiente, que Draco colocaba en notas en su teléfono, hasta que empezaron a desviarse del tema, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodar a causa de las carcajadas y respirar empeoraba el dolor de abdomen que les daba la risa.

Ron se quedó dormido en algún punto, todavía con la ropa puesta, sin cepillarse, y de un lado de la cama al otro. Las piernas le sobresalían del extremo, y Blaise le quitó los zapatos y calcetines, y lo acomodó para que todo su cuerpo larguirucho quedase dentro de los límites del colchón. Después se dio una ducha rápida mientras ellos dos recogían, y se metió en la litera superior a la del _dormilón_.

En cuanto terminaron de organizar, Harry se tumbó en la cama de abajo de la litera que les quedaba libre, bostezó, y esperó en un estado de duermevela a que Draco terminase su baño de cuarenta minutos. Para el momento en que salió en una de sus lustrosas pijamas de seda y utilizó la escalera lateral para subir a la litera superior, tenía demasiado sueño para considerar meterse al baño y ponerse bajo el agua, y simplemente le deseó buenas noches y presionó la cara contra la almohada fría y suave, que lo envió directo al mundo de los sueños.


	2. 2/4

**Sábado.**

Harry se despierta por un almohadazo en la cabeza, de un atacante que decide no darse a conocer. Ahoga un grito, se sienta de un salto y recibe otro golpe directo en la frente, contra la parte de abajo de la litera superior.

Se deja caer hacia atrás, de nuevo sobre el colchón, con un lloriqueo.

—…si queremos llegar esta noche —Decía la voz de Draco, más alerta que cualquiera de los dos chicos que respondían con débiles quejidos y balbuceos somnolientos. _¿Qué hora sería?—,_ tenemos que salir ahora. Ya. De inmediato. Muévanse.

Alcanza a distinguir a Ron, mascullando improperios hacia Malfoy de camino al baño, donde cierra con un portazo que le gana varios quejidos del otro chico, pero él supuso que no era _tan_ intencional como pareció, porque cuando su amigo andaba en _ese_ estado, tenía menos cuidado de lo normal al moverse. No le habría sorprendido descubrir más tarde que se golpeó con el lavabo o se resbaló en la ducha.

—Tú _no_ vas a conducir a mi _bebé_ —Aclara Blaise, desde algún punto en el cuarto que no alcanza a ver en ese ángulo. Sonaba tan amenazador como podía alguien que era interrumpido al final de su oración por un bostezo.

—¿Y quién lo hará, sino? —Le espeta Draco, a cambio. Por el ruido del desliz de la ropa y el sonido sordo de una maleta contra el piso, da por hecho que se está cambiando, y por su salud mental, opta por mantener los ojos puestos en el techo. Algunas imágenes, por mucho que quisiera verlas, es mejor no tenerlas grabadas en la mente. _No si prefería ser capaz de seguir viéndolo a los ojos por el resto de sus __días—__._ Estás medio dormido y yo tengo toda una vida por delante, que no quiero arriesgar porque el conductor no puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Tu último auto terminó en un jodido lago!

—¡Yo no lo conducía cuando pasó!

Los dos continúan su discusión hasta que Ron está de vuelta, preguntando por el desayuno, y Blaise toma el turno del baño. Estaba seguro de que Draco le había lanzado otro paquete de galletas al chico, porque el pelirrojo guardó silencio a partir de ese momento.

—Hey, tú —Harry se retuerce en el colchón, quitándose las mantas de encima, y parpadea, luchando por enfocarlo sin los lentes. Él se los ofrecía y tuvo que sentarse para recibirlos—, límpiate la saliva y prepárate para salir. Aquí —Señala su cara, con la nariz arrugada en señal de asco, y se aleja antes de que pueda dedicarle una mirada desagradable. Sólo reacciona para lanzarle una almohada, que Draco esquiva echándose hacia un lado, y por la que le muestra el dedo del medio.

Sólo por si acaso, Harry se toca las comisuras de la boca después. Oh, no, _sí_ tenía que pasar por el baño también antes de partir.

Siente que las mejillas le arden cuando se apresura a levantarse y empuja a Blaise, que recién salía del cuarto contiguo, para entrar. Lo último que escucha, al cerrar la puerta tras él, es la risa mal disimulada de Draco.

_Si ese idiota no le gustase _ _tanto-_

No, no iba a pensar en ello. El día anterior al viaje, mientras empacaba y se preguntaba cómo soportaría otro par de días _tan_ cerca de él, debió ser la cuarta o quinta vez que se prometió no tratar _ese_ asunto, no resolverlo, no darle vueltas. Aquello no le traería más que problemas.

Le lleva varios minutos considerar que está presentable, a su manera. A pesar de que probó con el peine, y luego con los dedos, no consiguió desenredarse el cabello, y terminó por arrastrar los pies de vuelta a la habitación, cabizbajo, para ayudar a Ron a recoger lo que todavía estaba regado por el lugar.

Cuando le pregunta por los otros dos, él le suelta un:

—Malfoy está pagando la segunda parte del precio total del cuarto con la tarjeta de papi, Blas le monta guardia a su _bebé_ para que ninguno de nosotros lo conduzca —Y al alzar una ceja por las últimas palabras, su mejor amigo no hace más que encogerse de hombros—. A mí no me preguntes. Muchas veces no sé qué tienen esos dos en la cabeza.

_Bueno, Blaise te tiene a ti rondando su cabeza todo el día_, pensó. Draco era el verdadero misterio entre ellos, si alguien se lo preguntaba.

Juntos, cargaron lo poco que sacaron del auto la noche anterior con su llegada, y se dirigieron por los angostos pasillos hacia la recepción, donde no encontraron a nadie más que la dueña, quien los despidió con entusiasmo. Ron se ganó otro par de galletas caseras de cortesía, por los halagos a la receta, y parecía más que satisfecho con el intercambio cuando alcanzaron el vehículo.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —Draco tenía el entrecejo fruncido, de ese modo que advertía de un posible estallido de mal humor que estaba próximo a desatarse, cuando realizó un gesto vago con su mano y pasó desde el asiento delantero a los de atrás. Estaba seguro de que era la única persona del mundo que llevaba a cabo ese cambio con tanto cuidado y gracilidad—, pero no me vengas con tus quejas si chocas después.

—Maldición, no voy a chocar con nada, estoy despierto. Despierto, ¿ves? —Insistía Blaise, palmeándose las mejillas.

Harry no podía decir que estuviese convencido de lo que decía, pero optó por no meterse en medio. Si esos dos discutían, ni siquiera los padres de los cuatro habrían sido capaces de frenarlos.

Mira a Ron, con una cuestión silenciosa, que él le responde al abrir la puerta del copiloto y sentarse junto a Blaise, con una sonrisa distraída. Le toca pasar hacia la parte de atrás y empujar a Draco hacia un lado, para hacerse un espacio. El chico, malcriado como nadie más puede serlo, se recarga en el extremo opuesto de la cabina y extiende las piernas sobre las suyas, ocupando de un costado al otro.

—¿Y esto qué? —Señala sus piernas. El vehículo se había puesto en marcha, Ron hablaba sin cesar y a Blaise se le mejoraba el humor considerablemente de repente, sólo por oírlo. _Era tan obvio_.

Draco no hace más que encogerse de hombros. Se pone los audífonos y los lentes, y no se molesta en decir nada durante los primeros kilómetros del día. _Bien, se le pasaría en algún momento_. Harry se consideraba un experto en tratar con su mal humor; sólo tenía que dejar que lo superase por sí mismo.

No siempre funcionaba, claro. Por suerte, alrededor de hora y media después de haberse puesto en marcha, Draco retira sus piernas, se mueve más cerca, y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo, uno a uno, se tensa en respuesta. Traga en seco, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de la sacudida de su estómago, el latido que su corazón se saltaba, ni el aroma suave a canela que desprendía el cabello rubio que tan cerca le quedó del rostro

—¿Ahora qué? —Balbuceaba, encogiéndose un poco, sin notarlo.

—Te uso de almohada —Le contesta, con obviedad, acurrucándose más contra él, y Harry contiene la respiración, porque juraba que uno se podía morir de un ataque de nervios en situaciones así—, quédate quieto.

—_No_ soy una almohada.

Percibe la ligera vibración de su risa silenciosa, cuando lo rodea con un brazo y se relaja por completo contra él. Harry estaba a punto de entrar en pánico; no sabía ni a dónde mirar.

—Draco-

—_Por favor_ —Canturrea, con ese tono lastimero que no utiliza para nada más que manipular a la gente. Y sabía lo bien que funcionaba.

Harry cedió. Tras un rato, se permite recargar la cabeza contra la suya, y decide que la mejor manera de evitar que el corazón se le escapase del pecho, como parecía estar por hacer, era concentrarse en la música de la emisora.

La siguiente parada del día ocurre a mitad de la mañana, cuando Ron convence al conductor de detenerse en una tienda para abastecerse de más 'provisiones'. Harry sacude un poco al chico que está recostado en él, sólo para que este emitiese un quejido bajo y le dijese que llevaba despierto _todo_ el rato que se sintió al borde de un colapso, sin atreverse a moverlo, para que durmiese más.

_A veces lo odiaba tanto._

—Nos detuvimos, ¿quieres ir por algo?

Draco niega y vuelven a sumirse en el silencio. No decide si tiene más ganas de gritarle que ya deje de usarlo como almohada, o de rodearle los hombros con un brazo.

—Voy a cambiar la música —Murmura contra su cabeza, en parte, como excusa, pero también porque _Queen_ lo va a volver loco de seguir así. Sólo entonces Draco se endereza con un bufido, retirándose los lentes. Puede sentir su mirada fija mientras se estira hacia los asientos delanteros para llegar a la radio.

Está concentrado en dar con alguna canción que lo tranquilice, cuando halla una que lo obliga a contener la risa, y Draco le sujeta la muñeca para detener su ademán de seguir cambiándolas. Él eleva una ceja al girarse. El chico se ha acercado también, de modo que ambos están detrás del asiento de copiloto.

—Oh, no, espera. Tienes que dejar esa, sólo será un momento.

—¿_Dacing __Queen_? —Él imita su gesto de levantar la ceja, retándolo, y Harry ya no puede evitar la carcajada que se le escapa—. Dime que no es en serio, no voy a poner ABBA por ti. Es que ni siquiera tiene- ¿cómo conoces ABBA?

—Mi nana las escuchaba todo el tiempo —Harry no sale de su estupefacción al ver que empieza a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía, apretando los labios, como si tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo por no emocionarse más de la cuenta.

—¿Te la sabes?

Cree que la mirada que le dirige es para que se calle, y le toma unos segundos percatarse de que lo rodea para tomar una de las botellas del piso, las mismas que Ron usaba de micrófono la tarde anterior. Vuelve a ahogar la risa, con dificultad.

—No te creo, no te la sabes —Draco tiene esa expresión que ponía cuando competían en la cancha del instituto, y está claro que no piensa dejarlo pasar.

—_Young __and_ _sweet__ / __Only_ _seventeen_ —_Lo está haciendo, de verdad lo está haciendo. _Y además se sabe la coreografía—. _Dancing_ _queen__ / __Feel__the_ _beat_ _from_ _the_ _tambourine_—Harry se queda sin respiración cuando le guiña, y luego se echa a reír, cubriéndose la boca en vano—. _You__ can dance / __You__ can __jive__ / __Having_ _the__ time __of_ _your_ _life__ / __Ooh__, __see_ _that_ _girl__ / __Watch_ _that_ _scene__ / __Dig_ _in_ _the_ _dancing_ _queen__ / __Dig_ _in_ _the_ _dancing_ _queen__._

De alguna manera que debería ser imposible, consigue lucir como si le fuese natural hacerlo al sacudir la cabeza y los hombros igual que las cantantes originales, sin que las acciones le desarreglen el cabello. A Harry le duele el estómago de tanto reír, y cuando la canción llega a su final, empieza a aplaudir.

La melodía que le sigue le resulta vagamente familiar. La manera en que una sonrisa le ilumina el rostro a Draco, le advierte de lo que está por ocurrir, unos segundos antes de que comience, _otra vez_.

—_I __don't_ _want_ _to_ _talk__ / __About_ _the_ _things_ _we've_ _gone_ _through__ / __Though_ _it's_ _hurting__ me / __Now_ _it's_ _history__ / __I've_ _played_ _all_ _my_ _cards_ —Su expresión de teatral lamento es tan real que Harry _casi_ se siente mal por seguir carcajeándose, pero no consigue recuperar el aliento ni detenerse—. _And__that's_ _what_ _you've__ done __too__ / __Nothing__ more __to_ _say__ / No more __ace_ _to_ _play__._

De verdad _no_ lo podía creer. No dejó de aplaudir hasta que terminó, con una inclinación dramática, que le recordaba a la de las actrices del teatro del centro de la ciudad.

—Espera, espera. Escuché a mi mamá cantar esta un par de veces, seguro la conoces mejor que esas…¿por qué Blas tiene discos de ABBA completos en su auto? —Se interrumpe para preguntarle, mientras busca la canción.

—Probablemente las recuerda de cuando mi nana también lo cuidaba —Él se encoge de hombros cuando le dedica una mirada inquisitiva—; muchas veces su madre no podía ir a buscarlo, el chófer nos recogía a los dos y lo dejaban en mi casa toda la tarde. O la noche incluso. Es-

Calla de pronto al escuchar la _intro_ de la canción.

—No- —Ahoga un grito, dando un pequeño brinco en el asiento, y Harry vuelve a levantar las cejas—, oh, vamos, no me veas así, ¡es la canción de Sophie! ¡Sophie y su sexy, sexy prometido!

—¿Te parece atractivo el actor?

—¿A quién _no_? Ese hombre tendría que ser considerado_ Patrimonio Cultural de la Humanidad _—Draco se ríe y alza la botella-micrófono, para comenzar—. _I __wasn't_ _jealous_ _before_ _we_ _me_t —Harry empieza a negar cuando él lo codea, apremiándole a seguirle el juego.

—No, no- tengo dignidad, ¿sabes? —Contiene la risa al ver su puchero, aunque por supuesto que no basta para detenerlo. No cuando aquella coreografía también se la sabe.

—_Now __every_ _woman__ I __see_ _is__ a __potential_ _threat__ / __And__ I'm __possessive__, __it_ _isn't_ _nice_ —Le ofrece la botella-micrófono, y él se muerde el labio y termina por soltar un bufido de risa.

—_You've __heard__ me __saying_ _that_ _smoking_ _was_ _my_ _only__ vice_ —No, definitivamente _no_ le salía igual. El rostro comienza a arderle y se queja por lo bajo, negándose; Draco sujeta su brazo y lo jala para que continúe, y si no se hubiese visto tan feliz y relajado, como nunca podía estar frente a otras personas, no hubiese hecho el ridículo de ese modo para mantenerlo así_—__. __But_ _now_ _it_ _isn't_ _true__ / __Now_ _everything_ _is__ new / __And_ _all_ _I've__learned__ has __overturned__ / I __beg_ _of_ _you__/ __Don't_ _go_ _wasting_ _your_ _emotion__..._

—¿Quién está cantando _Lay __all_ _your_ _love_ _on__ me_ y por qué no me invitaron?

Harry gritó. _Literalmente_. Dio un brinco y la botella-micrófono se le resbaló de entre los dedos, cayéndose en el espacio entre los asientos con un ruido sordo.

Blaise regresaba al auto con una bolsa de bocadillos, que abandonó en uno de los asientos delanteros, al tiempo que Ron alternaba la mirada entre uno y el otro. Podía haber calificado de admirable la forma en que Draco vació su rostro de emoción al distinguirlos, sino hubiese formado un pequeño puchero después, en el momento que el chico se estiraba sobre la cabina trasera del vehículo.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —Suelta, con un aire solemne, llevándose una mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón—, ¿me estás siendo infiel _musicalmente_? ¡Acabas de cantar _nuestra_ canción con alguien más, con Harry, de entre todas las personas!

—Oh, _mon coeur_—Musita en respuesta. Harry tenía un _pequeño _problema con Draco Malfoy hablando en el idioma materno de su familia, que terminaba en estremecimientos y una mente en blanco—, sabes que tú siempre serás especial para mí. Eres como mi Sophie. Conflictos existenciales con quién es tu padre y todo incluido.

Él hace una expresión de indignación que sólo puede resultarles cómica, cuando Draco se arrodilla en el asiento y se levanta para pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

—Estabas cantando _nuestra_ canción con otro —Insiste Blaise, con falsos lamentos.

—Sólo fue la primera parte. Harry empezó —El aludido le da un golpe sin fuerza en el costado, que le quita el aire y lo hace doblarse. Mientras lo regañaba y empujaba contra el asiento, Blaise aguantaba la risa.

—¿…a Blas le gusta Malfoy? —Pregunta Ron, de pronto, todavía de pie junto al auto y con expresión de estar perdido. Los tres se giran a la vez hacia él, distintos grados de incredulidad dibujándose en sus rostros. Su mejor amigo no debió captar el punto, porque siguió, arrugando el entrecejo:— ¿están saliendo o algo así? —Y tras una breve pausa, abre los ojos de sobremanera y observa a Blaise— ¿eres gay también?

Draco aún estaba meneando la cabeza cuando los otros dos estuvieron sentados y el auto volvía a ponerse en marcha. Blaise lucía como si no estuviese seguro de qué manera reaccionar, y Ron se quejaba de que ninguno le diese una respuesta, motivo por el que miró hacia él por encima del hombro.

—Oye, compañero, ¿qué…?

—La verdad es que Harry y yo _sí_ estamos saliendo. Terminé con Blas hace años —Declara Draco, de pronto. Blaise eleva las cejas y le da una rápida ojeada a través del retrovisor, y Harry boquea, más consciente de lo que le gustaría admitir del brazo que le rodeó los hombros, cuando el chico lo pegó a su costado.

Ron emite un débil "oh", tan aturdido por la 'noticia' que se da la vuelta en el asiento, centrándose en el camino, y sólo tras algunos segundos, se inclina hacia un lado y susurra al conductor del grupo:

—¿Tú sabías que estaban _saliendo_?

Harry se palmea la frente. No tuvo idea de qué le respondió Blaise, pero por el tono bajo y suave en que lo hizo, podía asegurar que, como de costumbre, el _comportamiento __Weasley_ no estaba más allá de los límites de su paciencia.

—Creo que se le quemó la última neurona que tenía intentando entender lo que dije…

Traga en seco al recordar la posición en que están. Apartarse requería que se zafase de su agarre de forma brusca, porque no le permitía escabullirse de otro modo, o que lo empujase desde un costado.

—Ya puedes soltarme —Atina a murmurar, bajando la mirada. A Draco le lleva unos momentos alejarse.

Siguieron el trayecto en silencio, hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió volver a girar y cuestionarles si era _en serio_ que salían. Cuando le explicaron que no (Harry al menos, Draco se limitó a sonreír de manera sugestiva), hizo una expresión pensativa, y luego preguntó si Malfoy había _salido_ alguna vez con Blaise.

Ahí volvieron a callarse durante unos instantes. Harry, al igual que su mejor amigo, vieron uno y luego al otro con la boca abierta.

—Bien, puede que una vez- o _algunas_ veces- —Blaise gesticula con una mano, después carraspea, se acomoda en el asiento y coloca ambas, de nuevo, en el volante—. Es una larga historia.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, se hundió en su asiento, y mantuvo el ceño fruncido hasta la siguiente parada del día, donde exigió con voz de niño malcriado, un _cambio_ de puesto. Harry volvió a compartir la parte de atrás con él, y Draco reemplazó al copiloto, manteniendo a Blaise distraído con una charla en voz baja.

Se detuvieron un par de horas después del mediodía para conseguir el almuerzo de un local perdido en medio de la nada. Comieron sin hablar más de lo justo y se vieron forzados a limpiar bien, bajo la atenta supervisión de un obsesivo Blaise que se negaba a dejar una sola migaja en su nuevo auto.

Para la tarde, el asunto de las canciones y las relaciones estaba en el olvido, la música volvía a llenar el vehículo, y se estacionaron en otra posada.

—Dos horas para el comienzo de la fiesta, cuarenta minutos de camino. Necesito casi una hora para estar listo y-

—¿Qué _tanto_ puedes hacer, como para necesitar una hora? —Ron lo interrumpe, cuando los cuatro bajaban del auto y sacaban las maletas y bolsos. Draco se mueve los lentes, lo justo para que sus ojos queden a la vista, y darle una despectiva mirada de pies a cabeza.

—A algunos nos gusta bañarnos y arreglarnos, Comadreja.

Él se limita a mostrarle el dedo del medio cuando Draco le pasa por un lado, arrastrando una de sus maletas enormes, para entrar al edificio.

—Tienes suerte de que no te explicó sus procedimientos de belleza —Menciona Blaise, colgándose del hombro su bolso y el de Ron, sin preguntarle al respecto—, o nos pasaríamos el resto del fin de semana aquí.

—Y _ninguno_ quiere escuchar eso —Le sigue Harry, caminando detrás de él cuando avanzaron hacia adentro.

Draco ya estaba ocupando el baño, la puerta cerrada con seguro, cuando llegaron al cuarto reservado. Ellos arrojaron los bolsos en lugares al azar y se dedicaron a hablar y bromear, lanzándose prendas que sacaban de su equipaje y comentando sobre la fiesta privada para la que tenían entradas.

Harry volvió a revivir esa experiencia preocupante para su salud de que el corazón le latiese más rápido de repente, cuando vio que Draco regresaba a la habitación. Se había quitado la gomina que le mantenía el cabello echado hacia atrás y en su lugar, por lo que le caía, libre y lacio, por los bordes del rostro y en las orejas, e iba vestido de negro y gris. Al avanzar, dejaba una estela de colonia que le daban ganas de inhalar profundo y quedarse ahí, maravillado.

Tomó una de las almohadas de su cama, la colocó sobre su cabeza y presionó encima de su rostro, ahogando un grito contra la tela y el relleno dentro de esta. En esa posición, percibió el movimiento a su alrededor, a medida que los otros dos chicos se terminaban de alistar, y permaneció así, ya vestido e intentando recuperar la compostura, hasta que sintió el peso extra que hundía la orilla de su cama temporal.

Al echar la almohada hacia un lado, descubrió que Draco estaba ajustándose unos botines a su lado, _por razones incomprensibles_, dado que cada uno tenía su cama esa vez y el espacio entre las cuatro era suficiente para no sentirse sofocados por el resto.

—Draco —Lo llama, en un murmullo, tras un rato de consideración silenciosa. Él no se giró, pero emitió un vago sonido para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba—, ¿_saliste_ con Blas?

Se arrepiente de haberlo preguntando tan pronto como lo pronuncia. Aprieta los párpados y se recuerda su promesa de no pensar en _ese_ asunto, y a punto de volver a esconderse detrás de la relativa seguridad de la almohada, siente el cambio de posición en el borde del colchón y el susurro que es su respuesta.

—No, tonto, nunca _salí_ con Blas.

—Pero dijeron- —Vacila, entreabriendo los ojos. Él se había colocado de lado, por lo que lo veía cuando hablaba, y Harry se avergonzó sin motivo aparente—, sonaba como si- _ya sabes_.

—No fuimos pareja. Son cosas muy distintas —Draco frunce los labios y se encoge de hombros—. Además, lo has visto. Besaría el suelo que Weasley pisa, si él se lo pide —Añade, con una sonrisa burlona, que Harry no puede hacer más que devolver, pese a la incómoda sensación que le queda en el pecho.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron listos, salieron de la posada rumbo a una estación de transporte público (Blaise se negaba a juntar fiestas, alcohol y su auto nuevo), y esperaron por algunos minutos.

Más tarde, Harry no podría decir que hubiese sido un comienzo diferente a cualquier otra fiesta a la que hubiesen ido. Un lugar amplio, que se hacía más reducido por la cantidad de personas presentes, la música a un volumen excesivo, las bebidas.

Ron estaba de un inusual mal humor, negándose a abandonar la barra y pasando de una botella a la otra. Su ceño fruncido no distinguía entre amigos o desconocidos. Blaise se dividía entre intentar animarlo, buscarle otra bebida, y hacer un ademán sigiloso de quitarle la que ya tenía, para que no se fuese a embriagar más de la cuenta, y _casi_ daba lástima la manera en que le sonreía al invitarlo a bailar y recibía una respuesta huraña y negativa.

Draco, lo que no era nada diferente de lo normal tampoco, se había perdido de vista poco después de llegar. Al rato, lo localizó cerca del extremo opuesto de la barra, girando el rostro para apartarse de un chico mayor que intentó besarlo. Cuando regresó con ellos, tenía una cerveza en la mano y una expresión de absoluto desagrado, que daba un poco de miedo.

—¿Y tú qué? —Le espetó Blaise, nada más ver que se acercaba.

—"_¿Sabes? Nunca me han interesado los hombres, pero tú eres tan lindo. Uno podría pensar que pareces una chica desde lejos"_ —Imitó una voz extraña, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras, y sacudió la cabeza con un bufido exasperado al terminar. Era la única respuesta que necesitaban. Draco _odiaba _que lo comparasen con una mujer, en cualquier sentido.

Pronto Harry sería arrastrado por una chica entusiasta que se acercó a los cuatro por su cuenta, y se encontraría en la pista de baile, con la cabeza ligeramente embotada por el alcohol y esa inevitable sensación de que algo iba muy, muy mal, que se intensificó cuando unos labios presionaron la comisura de su boca, por pura suerte, cuando un movimiento en falso arruinó su trayectoria. Boqueó, balbuceó, y consiguió escabullirse a trompicones.

Sabía que tenía que olvidar _ese _tema. Sabía que no debía considerarlo y hacerse un problema con ello.

Pero lo suyo no era buscar en alguien más lo que sólo quería con una persona, por muy idiota, despistada, o testaruda que esta fuese.

Dio algunos empujones y recibió tantos otros, alguien estuvo a punto de volcar una bebida sobre él, estaba seguro de haber perdido la suya en algún momento. Fue una casualidad que alcanzase la salida de emergencias hacia la escalera de incendios y la ráfaga de aire que le dio, nada más poner un pie fuera de ese ambiente de calor húmedo y aromas fuertes, despejase su mente de inmediato.

Si no hubiese tropezado con él, jamás habría caído en cuenta de su presencia.

Al recibir el impacto, reconoce la voz de Draco, con ese tono que reserva para los quejidos cuando se pone de malas, y Harry tiene que trastabillar para no perder el equilibrio al apartarse, hasta que su espalda golpea la pared junto a la salida.

El chico está sentado en el borde de la plataforma que da hacia las escaleras, las piernas balanceándose en el aire, un brazo flexionado sobre una de las barras que sostienen la estructura. La botella junto a él yace vacía.

Tiene que parpadear y centrarse para formar las palabras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Al ver que no da ninguna señal negativa frente a su compañía, sin pensarlo, se sienta a un lado, imitando su postura— ¿no conseguiste a nadie interesante dentro?

La insinuación que él mismo hace _duele_. De cierto modo, está acostumbrado a esa ligera y latiente punzada en el pecho, así que se limita a carraspear y fingir que nada ocurre.

—Te estaba buscando.

Ya que no hay respuesta inmediata, Draco lo observa. Harry hace lo mismo por unos segundos.

—Estaba bailando —Se excusa, vacilante. Le cuesta darse cuenta, a través de la poca luz del lateral del edificio, de que rueda los ojos.

—Sí —Le replica, apretando los dientes—, lo noté.

No sabe bien qué debería sentir respecto a que lo hubiese visto. No era como si tuviese que pedir perdón por algo, así que no podía explicarse la repentina sensación de culpa.

Era obvio, por la forma en que Draco se desaparecía siempre en esas situaciones y regresaba tras otro _encuentro, _que él no lo sentía de la misma manera. Y se trataba de una realización demasiado cruel para una mente afectada por el alcohol, tan cerca de la madrugada.

—¿Pensaste que estaría afuera? —Inquiere, cuando el silencio se ha hecho pesado en exceso. La respuesta se demora unos segundos más de lo necesario.

—Quería tomar aire, y _los __vi_.

Harry frunce el ceño cuando él apunta hacia abajo.

—¿Qué vis…?

Podría haber gritado. Tal vez lo hizo.

Estaba claro que alguien sí disfrutaba de la fiesta y había logrado un avance _interesante. _En el lateral del edificio, bajo la escalera de incendios, Blaise mantenía a Ron acorralado contra una de las paredes, en un enredo de extremidades, que terminaba con que el segundo prácticamente era alzado por el otro. Si se concentraba lo suficiente y apartaba los otros ruidos de su mente, incluso se notaban los sonidos húmedos y leves jadeos entre cada beso. Y no, él no _necesitaba_ notarlos.

Draco se rio cuando lo vio arrugar la nariz y enderezarse, para no tener que observar más esa escena. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso- sí, ahm- bien por ellos, ¿no? —Intentó sonreír. Su acompañante volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tuve un momento de shock, luego me di cuenta de que esto puede traernos muchos problemas mañana. Y después decidí que eso era asunto suyo, no mío —Con un gesto vago, le restó importancia—. Pero ya no quise volver adentro, solo.

_No tendrías que volver solo_, pensó, pero se mordió el labio inferior y lo sopesó un poco mejor.

—Bueno, pues…—Una pausa. Asintió para sí mismo, diciéndose que tenía que ser más valiente—. La verdad es que ellos no nos necesitan justo ahora.

Él le facilitó el trabajo al acomodarse de lado y preguntar:

—¿Entonces qué propones?

Harry sonrió.


	3. 3/4

**Domingo.**

—¿…otra vez esa canción?

A pesar de que Harry pretendía poner una sonrisa de disculpa, sabía que no lucía como una. No se sentía para nada culpable.

—Amo esa canción —Se balanceaba sobre los pies, girando, en un alarde de destreza que él mismo se aplaudía, porque no cualquier chico de dieciocho años podía balancearse de ese modo y conservar el equilibrio al borde de una acera, un pie delante del otro, cuando la mitad de su sangre debía estar contaminada por el alcohol que compartían.

La idea de haber notado _algo_ extraño en la manera en que Draco lo observó al sonreír, se desvaneció de su mente poco después de haberse formado. Harry le pidió la botella que llevaba, le dio un trago largo, y siguió con su ardua labor de _destrozar_ su canción favorita de _Oasis_.

Cuando una segunda voz se le unió en su parte preferida, no pudo hacer más que sonreír como un tonto, observándolo seguirle el juego.

—_I __said_ _maybe__ / __you're_ _gonna__ be __the_ _one_ _that_ _saves__ me_ —Draco saltó sobre el borde de la acera, uniéndose a él, y le ofreció una mano. Sin pensar, Harry lo sujetó y se dejó arrastrar, ahogando la risa, en esa vuelta que le hizo dar, despacio—. _And_ _after_ _all__, __you're_ _my_ _wonderwall__._

—Siento que _wonderwall_ es como- como lo más tierno y lindo que le puedes decir a alguien que te gusta —Declaró, trabándose a causa de su mente embotada, y echándose a reír enseguida por lo extraño que sonó.

De nuevo, Draco le dio una de _esas_ miradas largas, las que eran _extrañas_, y que solía dedicarle nada más cuando se encontraban a solas. Como en ese momento. Harry se encogía un poco cada vez que pasaba, cohibido, porque era la única persona del mundo que lo hacía sentir que podía ver a través de él.

—_Wonderwall_ —Draco sonrió de lado y dejó que siguiese caminando, tarareando la misma melodía, _otra vez_, desde el principio.

Harry seguía jugando a balancearse sobre una falsa cuerda floja, intercambiando la botella cada poco tiempo para otro trago. Su mirada fija, clavada en su espalda, lo hacía voltearse de vez en cuando, o darle miradas por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaría él, con una sonrisa tonta que no podía controlar. Entonces Draco ladearía la cabeza, le devolvería la sonrisa, y contestaría con un divertido:

—Nada —Y dejaría que siguiese tambaleándose por ahí, entre risas estúpidas de las que no era consciente.

Cuando el suelo comenzaba a perder consistencia bajo sus pies, tras un trago largo, el mundo dio una vuelta brusca al girar la cabeza, que lo mareó. Harry decidió que era suficiente de moverse por la calle desolada que conectaba el centro de la ciudad con el área turística de las posadas y hoteles.

Y contra todo sentido de la autoconservación, señalaría uno de los árboles al pie del camino, y le haría pucheros a Draco.

—Oh, no —Sería su respuesta, negando—, esa es una pésima idea.

Pero cuando se apartó de golpe y Harry trastabilló al intentar ir hacia allá, Draco estaba ahí para rodearle la cadera y mantenerlo de pie, y por muy absurdo que fuese, aquello lo hizo sentirse feliz y afortunado. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si no podría exagerar su estado, más de lo que ya estaba de por sí, para recibir más atenciones de ese tipo.

Si no lo hizo, fue sólo porque temía que lo descubriese y se molestase de pronto con él.

En cambio, y para buena suerte del Harry un poco ebrio que flotaba en una nube de canciones _Oasis_ y enamoramiento, fue Draco quien lo guio hacia el dichoso árbol, manteniéndolo contra su costado y dejando que se recargase en él. Pasaron por un momento difícil cuando Harry estiró los brazos para sostenerse de una de las ramas y su falta de equilibrio le impidió alzarse por su cuenta, y Draco soltó un suspiro dramático, que hacía parecer que cargaba con una tarea insoportable, y lo levantó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que colgase las extremidades de un tallo bajo y se levantase lo justo para pasar una pierna. Una vez que consiguió estar tendido sobre la rama, estaba seguro de que todo iría bien.

Se sentó, las piernas a ambos lados del tallo, y le ofreció ayuda a su amigo para subir también, pero este bufó y la rechazó.

—Pagaría por verte subiéndote a un árbol con esa ropa tuya —Comentó, entre risas débiles. Desde abajo, él le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso?

—Oh- ya sabes —Le restó importancia con un gesto. Draco no pareció verlo tan simple—. Siempre estás tan arreglado, tan serio, eres tan, tan elegante. A veces actúas como si tuvieses diez años más que Blas, Ron y yo.

Él lo miraba boquiabierto.

—¡¿Me estás llamando viejo?! —Cuando chilla, Harry se cubre los oídos. El repentino movimiento lo hace tambalearse, y enseguida Draco está bajo él, por si necesita ayuda o se resbala. Y lo encuentra completamente adorable, sin motivo.

—No quería decir eso, es-

Si tuviese que contar, más tarde, qué fue lo que más impresionante de esa noche, sin duda, elegiría el momento en que Draco se arremangó la camisa, quitándose los gemelos de plata para guardarlos en uno de sus bolsillos, y se levantó un poco el dobladillo del pantalón hecho a la medida.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada cuando rodeó el árbol, probando puntos de apoyo por aquí y por allá, hasta que debió decidir que había encontrado el adecuado, porque presionó el pie en un hundimiento propio del árbol, se sostuvo de unas ramas bajas, y se impulsó hacia arriba. Y en unos segundos, se arrastraba por otro tallo y estaba al mismo nivel que él.

Le aplaudió y vitoreó el esfuerzo, y Draco respondió mostrándole el dedo del medio.

—Bien, me subí. No soy un maldito aburrido.

—Nunca dije que lo fueses —Le corrigió, con suavidad. La sensación de culpabilidad que lo atenazó debió verse reflejada en su rostro, por la manera en que el otro relajó su ceño—. Es increíble todo lo que haces, quedarte solo en esa casa tanto tiempo, tener todas esas- esas clases extras que te ponen tus padres-

—¿Las de música y arte o las de idiomas? —Él parpadeó, con aparente confusión, y Harry soltó un bufido de risa, demostrándole que era a _ese_ punto al que se refería en particular—. Es de esperarse que sepa hacer esas cosas, no-

—Acabas de cumplir dieciocho —Lo interrumpió, más sobrio de pronto—, ¿por qué _tendrías_ que saber hacerlas?

Draco no contestó por largo rato. Cuando Harry tuvo la vaga impresión de haberse pasado, con un tema que no discutían entre ellos jamás por su diferencia de puntos de vista, escuchó su murmullo:

—Me subí, así que ahora debes _pagarme_.

Elevó tanto las cejas que no le habría sorprendido que se perdiesen por debajo de sus mechones más rebeldes, que se la pasaban cubriéndole la frente.

—Eres quien menos necesita el dinero entre todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida —Se quejó, con incredulidad, pero dado que él no cedió, resopló y rebuscó en sus bolsillos algunos billetes. Draco le tendía la mano, a la espera.

Cuando se los ofreció, sin embargo, sujetó su muñeca y no el dinero, y tiró de él. Harry se estiró desde la rama en que estaba sentado, Draco hizo lo mismo con la propia, la distancia se acortaba rápido, _rápido, muy rápido._

Luego lo besaba.

Un beso lento, tentativo, labios inseguros que buscaban el contacto y esperaban una reacción para saber cómo terminaría aquello. Dedos fríos le rozaron la mejilla, los sintió enredarse después en su cabello. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que el tronar en los oídos era el único sonido que existía para él, su cuerpo se deshizo, se convirtió en una masa temblorosa, sin forma definida, a merced de un tacto que intentaba ser cuidadoso, cuando nunca había tenido que serlo con alguien más.

Harry echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, para invitarlo a continuar, a hacer lo que quisiese. Sus brazos se alzaban y sus manos lo buscaban a ciegas, deseoso de sostenerse de sus hombros para saber que iba en serio, que era real, que estaba pasando. Oleada tras oleada en su interior, las emociones eran demasiado fuertes al superponerse, para que pudiese identificarlas o imponer algún control sobre ellas.

Se dejó arrastrar hacia el torbellino interminable que eran sus caóticos sentimientos.

Y lo siguiente que sabría era que un crujido cortaba el aire y _caía_.

* * *

**El mismo día, más tarde.**

La siguiente situación es fácil de explicar. Siete de la mañana, un local pequeño y barato en un costado de la carretera, una mesa llena de comida grasosa, pan y cafés a medio beber, y cuatro adolescentes medio dormidos, medio atormentados por el dolor de cabeza.

A Harry le pesan los párpados, es difícil mantener los ojos abiertos; por otro lado, no puede descansar con ese dolor punzante, latente, en la cabeza, que se convertía en una aguja que le atravesaba el cráneo cada vez que miraba en una dirección diferente, o se movía a una velocidad normal. Sus amigos no parecen estar en mejores condiciones.

—¿Quién quiere una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? —Tres manos se levantan para contestarle a Draco, que hace un esfuerzo por buscar en su teléfono algún lugar que venda las medicinas, con el ceño fruncido por encima del nivel de los lentes oscuros—. Blas, llévame a buscar las pastillas.

La verdadera muestra de lo mal que están ocurre cuando Blaise se saca las llaves del bolsillo y se las arroja, con un vago quejido, a la vez que se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos. Su expresión es casi tan lamentable como aquel día en que a Ron se le ocurrió conseguir novia.

—Me mataré si conduzco justo ahora —Draco se pone de pie, arrugando la nariz, las llaves balanceándose entre sus dedos.

—Yo te llevo —Ron se mete una tostada completa a la boca al ponerse de pie, se tambalea con un quejido ahogado, y lo sigue hasta la salida del local. Lo último que escucha de él, antes de que hayan cruzado la puerta, es que su mejor amigo le pregunta si pueden comprar más bocadillos para el resto del camino, y al otro diciéndole que le comprara lo que quiera _si cierra la maldita boca_.

El silencio cae sobre la mesa, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos de otros clientes, y los pasos de la mesera de turno, que tiene que llevar el local por sí sola en la hora pico del desayuno. Harry gimotea cuando la aguja de dolor vuelve a partirle el cráneo por la mitad, empezando en la mandíbula, ante cada mordida que le da a las tostadas.

De pronto, Blaise lloriquea, frotándose la cara, y sus ojos bordeados de ojeras lo miran suplicante.

—¿Qué tanto hice el ridículo anoche?

Harry llevaba rato preguntándose lo mismo. _Más o menos._

Recordaba haber despertado en el último asiento de un bus, el alargado, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y el dolor punzante en las sienes y las extremidades. Tenía unos raspones, un arañazo y un moretón, y no estaba seguro de cómo se los había hecho. Además, su pantalón estaba lleno de tierra y su cabello de hojas y ramitas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, abrumado por la repentina claridad del mundo, se encontró con que Blaise y Ron eran un enredo de extremidades a unos centímetros de él; uno empapado de pies a cabeza, el otro con la boca abierta y la mejilla cubierta de saliva. Draco estaba en uno de los asientos por delante de ellos, la espalda recargada en la ventana, las piernas extendidas y ocupando lo que sería un puesto para dos personas. En lugar de dormir, utilizaba el teléfono con expresión de fastidio y se masajeaba la sien.

Fueron a la calle de la posada, despertaron a los chicos entre sacudidas que los hicieron gimotear y mascullar, y recogieron el auto a duras penas. Blaise lo manejó cabeceando y entrecerrando los ojos cada poco tiempo, y pidieron el desayuno más grande que podían pagarse, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ron quería devorar lo que estaba en el plato de los cuatro, casi sin notar que lo hacía.

No recordaba más que aquellas escenas. Tenía destellos de la noche anterior, eventos grabados en el fondo de su mente, como haber bailado, el pinchazo de los celos, el haber descubierto a sus amigos besándose en un callejón. Luego todo se tornaba confuso, pensaba en su canción favorita, un árbol, y una extraña sensación que no creía que fuese lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? —Supuso que era el mejor comienzo posible.

Blaise estrechó los ojos y puso tal cara de concentración que fue casi doloroso mirarlo. Volvió a frotarse el rostro.

—Dime que no me lancé sobre Ron cuando lo escuché decir que estaba molesto porque pensó que salí con Draco —Harry lo observó boquiabierto, lo que causó que su amigo enrojeciese poco a poco—. Eso no fue lo que pasó y acabo de contarte un sueño que tuve, ¿cierto?

Parpadeó.

—Oh, no, _sí_ te lanzaste sobre él —Hizo ademán de asentir, pero se arrepintió enseguida por otra punzada de dolor, así que optó por hacer girar su cucharilla dentro de la taza de café y mantenerse enderezado—, no sabía que había sido por esa razón, pero sí. Los encontramos besándose…te estabas comiendo su boca, más bien —Harry le sonrió a medias, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa, sin fuerza.

Blaise soltó una risa estrangulada, cortada por otro quejido.

—Lo besé, lo besé- oh, en serio- lo besé- y no…¿cómo…? No, no, no…—Se inclinó despacio, apoyó la frente contra la mesa y se quedó allí, lamentándose durante varios segundos con un hilo de voz. De pronto, presionó las palmas en esta y se alzó de golpe, parpadeando por un repentino mareo que lo azotó. Vio a Harry y boqueó—. Él lo _hizo_, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Tú- ya sabes- —El chico gesticuló con las manos, lento, y aguardó—. ¿No? —Lucía verdaderamente confundido cuando no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Después se recargó en el borde de la mesa, inclinándose hacia él— ¿así que _nada de nada_? Draco me había dicho-

Se cortó con un ruido débil y le frunció el ceño a la mesa, como si esta fuese el culpable de todos sus males.

—¿Qué dijo? —Inquirió, estirándose sobre la superficie lisa que los separaba— ¿algo sobre mí?

Blaise apretó los labios y movió el dedo índice de lado a lado, ante su cara.

—Si él no te dice nada, yo no te puedo decir nada —Declaró, solemne, reclinándose en el respaldar de su asiento—. Tenemos un trato —Y ya que él no hizo más que observarlo con las cejas alzadas, le arrancó un suspiro—; bien, de acuerdo, es en serio, ¿sabes? Hicimos un juramento. Yo guardo sus secretos, él guarda los míos. Es de estas cosas locas que haces cuando estás aburrido y conoces a alguien de toda la vida.

La leve incomodidad de los celos lo hizo carraspear. _Sólo es Blaise_, se dijo, _sólo es Blaise siendo Blaise_.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando los chicos estuvieron de vuelta, Draco arrojó un blíster de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza entre ambos, les dio las indicaciones para tomarlas, y Ron, llevando una bolsa de papas recién comprada, seguía atragantándose de comida, y comenzó a platicarle con la boca llena.

—…deberías casarte conmigo. Te casarás conmigo para que no me quede solo por el resto de mi vida, me comprarás las pastillas para después de la resaca…será perfecto —Blaise sonaba más lamentable que antes incluso, al rodearle la cadera a Draco y enterrar el rostro en su torso. Junto a él, despacio, Ron dejó de prestarle atención a sus bocadillos, y frunció el ceño.

—Ya, ya. No te pongas en modo gay depresivo —En respuesta, le palmeó el hombro a su mejor amigo, mientras que Blaise continuaba quejándose contra él. Draco rodó los ojos y alternó la mirada entre ambos, como si les pidiese auxilio.

Harry se encogió de hombros, Ron ni siquiera reaccionó más que para dirigirle una mirada desagradable. Se percató de que Draco se fijaba durante unos segundos más de lo necesario en él, con una expresión pensativa, y luego arrastraba a Blaise lejos de la mesa; se perdieron de su vista enseguida, y Harry escuchó a su amigo soltar un indignado bufido.

—Están saliendo —Juró, entre dientes. Casi podía verlo temblar de la frustración—, definitivamente están saliendo.

Él elevó las cejas, Ron enrojeció bajo su escrutinio y apartó la mirada.

—Draco dijo que no lo están —Mencionó en un susurro, ganándose un vistazo despectivo de su amigo, que nunca se habría imaginado que sería capaz de darle.

—Pues entonces debería dejar de actuar como si lo estuviesen.

—Ellos no actúan-

Ron apuntó hacia un lado. Al desviar la mirada en dicha dirección, se percató de que Draco había tomado asiento sobre una de las sillas estrechas y altas de la barra de desayuno y escuchaba una especie de explicación de Blaise, que no dejaba de gesticular y tirar de su brazo, hasta que lo hizo apretarse el puente de la nariz y contestarle con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo que _eso_ sea actuar como una pareja —Argumentó, pero su amigo permaneció irracional, cruzándose brazos y mirando mal a Draco durante todo el rato.

Tan pronto como pagaron y estuvieron de vuelta, los cuatro regresaron al auto estacionado afuera. Blaise decidió que estaba en condiciones de conducir y se pasó a la parte delantera, y cuando Ron hizo ademán de ponerse de copiloto, casi chocó con Draco, a quien observó como si estuviese dispuesto a saltar sobre su yugular. Él, por el contrario, le sonrió con presunta inocencia, abrió la puerta y se acomodó junto al conductor.

Ron se lanzó sobre el asiento de atrás con el rostro rojo y los ojos fijos en la cabina delantera, y Harry comenzó a tener sus propias dudas cuando también se sentó. Como le era usual, se inclinó hacia el asiento de Draco y estiró los brazos por encima de sus hombros, buscando el equipo de sonido, hasta que un agarre en la muñeca lo frenó.

Miró a Draco. Este, a su vez, lo vio a él y negó, despacio, con cuidado.

—Voy a hacer mi buena acción del día por esos dos idiotas —Le guiñó, procedió a volver a ponerse los lentes, y se reclinó en el respaldar de la silla, tomándose la tarea de buscar una canción por sí mismo cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha.

—¡No! —Blaise brincó en su puesto cuando la _intro_ dio inicio, retorciéndose después—. Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿cómo me puedes hacer esto? Estoy conduciendo.

—_I wasn't jealous before we met / Now every woman I see is a potential threat_ —Draco se colocó de lado, pinchándole un costado a su compañero con el índice. Tenía la sonrisa maliciosa de alguien que sabe bien lo que está causando, y le hizo pensar a Harry que no era una _buena acción _en sí—. _And I'm possessive, it isn't nice._

Blaise meneó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para retener una sonrisa.

—No, tú me fuiste infiel _musicalmente_ apenas ayer. Anda a cantarla con Harry.

—Sabes que es esa _nuestra_ canción —Nadie tenía que decirle que la rigidez que se apoderó del cuerpo de Ron, sentado a su lado, tenía relación con la manera en que utilizó un especial énfasis en ese término. Podía ver hacia dónde iba aquello—. ¿Me vas a dejar cantándola solo? Incluso si te digo..._Don't go wasting your emotion_.

—Estás matándome —Blaise se quejó, entre risas ahogadas, cuando él volvió a pincharlo—, Draco, hey- tengo que estar concentrado en el camino, lo sabes.

—_Lay all your love on me…_

—Oh, maldición, no puedo —Cuando cedió, se enderezó en el asiento y se aclaró la garganta. Draco lo aplaudía para animarlo. Ron tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que suponía debía resultarle doloroso—. _Don't go wasting your emotion / Lay all your love on me / Don't go sharing your devotion…_

La canción no había terminado cuando Ron gritó:

—¡Cambio de puesto! ¡Cambio de puesto, ahora, ya, de una vez! ¡Cambia conmigo, Malfoy! —Y se arrojó contra el espacio entre ambos asientos delanteros, moviendo brazos y piernas y retorciéndose para cruzar al otro lado. Blaise jadeó, Draco lo empujó, y hubo un instante de pánico absoluto en el auto cuando el conductor del grupo perdió el control del volante, antes de que lo recuperase y se hubiese orillado, para dejar que los chicos cambiasen—. Es que Harry es insoportable en las mañanas —Fue la excusa que utilizó después, cruzado de brazos en el asiento del copiloto y poniendo su propia música. Harry, que estuvo callado hasta entonces, le atinó una patada a la parte de atrás de su silla, que le ganó un regaño histérico de Blaise.

Cuando Draco se sentó junto a él, cruzó las piernas y siguió sonriendo, orgulloso. Adelante, tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, Ron se inclinaba un poco más cerca de Blaise y comenzaban a hablar en voz baja, las palabras amortiguadas bajo el sonido de los parlantes.

Estaría feliz por ellos, si conseguían aclararlo.

* * *

Por supuesto que sus amigos hacían cualquier cosa, _excepto_ aclararlo, cuando llegaron a la siguiente parada.

—…estás actuando como un inmaduro, no te puedo entender si eres tan irracional.

—¡¿Irracional?! ¡Yo no soy irracional! ¡Eres tú quien dice una cosa y hace otra!

—¿Qué he hecho, que contradiga lo que digo? ¡Ron...! ¡Ron, maldición, vuelve aquí! ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Ron!

Harry casi sentía lástima por Blaise. El pobre chico tenía que apretar el paso para alcanzar a Ron, con sus zancadas largas y veloces, y recibía un rechazo tras otro cuando este se quejaba, incapaz de expresar lo que en verdad le preocupaba, y se sacudía de su agarre cada vez que lograba sostenerlo de nuevo.

—…no tienen futuro, ¿cierto? —Pregunta a Draco.

Están en su último destino, la cabaña vacacional que bordea el lago donde los cuatro se conocieron. Era una simple cuestión sentimental, que ninguno admitiría, lo que los llevó hasta allí en primer lugar, y aunque no decían que era el sitio elegido por ese motivo, todos lo sabían.

Aún recordaba ese verano extraño. Sus padres hablaron con Molly y Arthur Weasley para llevarse a los chicos menores con ellos durante un fin de semana; a pesar del aspecto lujoso del exterior, adentro era cálido, de un ambiente familiar y cómodo, y el grupo de niños (que, por aquel entonces, consistía en Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos), podían corretearse y jugar por los alrededores sin molestar a nadie.

Decir que los Malfoy visitaban el lugar todos los años era una alusión humorística. Draco sólo tenía ocho años en aquella época, llevaba unos cinco días hospedado cuando ellos llegaron, y sus únicas compañías eran una nana y otro niño de su edad, Blaise, a quien su madre debió haber confiado a los padres del primero, que tuvieron que salir a un viaje de negocios que no podían cancelar sin importantes repercusiones para su compañía.

Los gemelos vaciaron un balde de agua del lago, por accidente, sobre un pequeño Draco que almorzaba en una mesa en el exterior. Ellos todavía juraban que no lo vieron cuando se asomaron por el borde de la terraza para botar el contenido. El resultado fue un iracundo niño caprichoso, rojo hasta las orejas de pura rabia, con su perfecta ropa hecha a la medida sucia, su comida arruinada, y dinero suficiente para que el dueño de la cabaña los desalojase con un chasquido de dedos.

La nana de Malfoy estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, cuando su pequeño prácticamente le gruñía al intentar envolverlo con una toalla y secarle su cabello rubio. Blaise, que sólo se salvó porque fue acompañado por la mujer hasta el baño de la cabaña, y se lo encontró empapado a su regreso, fue quien se percató de las cabezas pelirrojas que observaban, aturdidos, desde arriba, y gritó y los señaló como culpables.

Luego todo fue caos y confusión en la recepción de la cabaña, James reuniendo a los Weasley menores detrás de ellos y pidiendo explicaciones, Lily disculpándose, la nana hacía un esfuerzo por conservar la calma. Draco tenía un berrinche y exigía que se llamase a su padre, y en un parpadeo, habría un torbellino de movimiento en el pasillo cuando apuntase a los Weasley y hablase sobre sus ropas horribles, viejas y sucias de pobretones, y cómo era obvio que jamás podrían pagar por la suya recién arruinada, y Ron y Ginny se lanzarían sobre él. Blaise se metería en medio, Harry sería apartado por su madre, James intentaría detenerlos.

El Draco de ocho años se echó a llorar cuando le golpearon el rostro, y soltó un chillido tan atronador que los demás se detuvieron en el acto, inclusive los adultos, sorprendidos de que un niño tan pequeño pudiese llegar a ese nivel al quejarse.

Nunca sabría a qué términos llegaron sus padres con la nana del niño. Pero ese mismo día, a la hora de la cena, había otra mesa puesta en el exterior de la cabaña, con vistas al lago, y Draco y Blaise estaban invitados a la comida, donde Lily haría de intermediaria para que los hermanos se disculpasen por haberlo empujado y golpeado y el mismo Draco, entre dientes, dijese que no debió meterse con ellos. Lo consideraba un verdadero logro; su madre era la única persona en el mundo que había conseguido una _casi_ disculpa de él.

Blaise se acoplaría a ellos enseguida, al levantarse después de comer para preguntar si podía unirse al juego de escondidas que iban a llevar a cabo. Draco, en cambio, permanecería en su asiento, en silencio, frente a los adultos.

Esa noche, su madre le había contado por qué Blaise y Draco no estaban con su familia en el viaje, y aunque Harry pensaba que el segundo niño era un idiota por haberse metido con los Weasley, se sentiría mal por él, y lo arrastraría a nadar con ellos la mañana siguiente en el lago, ignorando las muecas de disgusto de Ron.

Para el final del domingo, cuando empacaban para regresar, Lily se había encariñado con esos niños que sólo contaban con una nana, y al descubrir que vivían en la misma ciudad, serían invitados a casa de los Potter un par de veces, para que no pasasen tanto tiempo solos en sus respectivos hogares. El haberse acercado a él, inevitablemente, significaba que Ron también estaba incluido en el paquete, y de algún modo, no terminaron matándose durante unos meses.

Al año siguiente, a Harry lo cambiaban a una escuela importante, cuando James era ascendido, y quedaba en el mismo grado y sección que Draco. Blaise estaba ahí, pero en otro salón.

Después tenía pocos recuerdos importantes donde esos dos, al igual que los Weasley, no estuviesen presentes.

Diez años más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en una piedra junto al borde del lago, con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho y un brazo en torno a las rodillas. Draco permanecía de pie, la espalda recargada en el tronco, el teléfono en mano y los lentes oscuros puestos.

—Tal vez sí —Ante su mirada incrédula, él se limita a cabecear en dirección a los chicos. Una brisa fuerte le arrancó una bolsa casi vacía de las manos a Ron, y al girar para tomarla, encaraba a Blaise, que la atrapaba para él y lo veía con una expresión suplicante, como si esperase mejorar su humor con el gesto—, Blas es insistente. Todo dependerá de esta noche.

—¿Qué hay esta noche?

Draco se encoge de hombros en respuesta.

—Nada, el problema es mañana.

—Mañana volvemos —Su compañero asiente, con aire pensativo.

—Blas va a pasar una temporada en Canadá, Weasley se queda aquí. Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? —Al extender las manos, lleva a cabo un gesto tan dramático y teatral que Harry podría haber sonreído, si una sensación incómoda no comenzase a asentarse en el fondo de su estómago.

—¿Y tú por cuánto tiempo te vas? —Cuestiona, tras un momento de silencio. Draco forma una línea recta con los labios, y para su sorpresa, guarda el teléfono, suspira, y se sienta a su lado, empujándolo para obligarlo a abrirle un espacio donde no se ensucie tanto como lo haría en el suelo.

Los Malfoy querían que su hijo viviese en Francia, cuna de la familia, hasta considerarlo un heredero lo bastante apto como para ocuparse de los bienes con que contaban. Aquello suponía una medida muy imprecisa de tiempo para su gusto.

—Hablé con mi tía _Meda_ hace poco —Harry se limita a apoyar la cabeza, de lado, sobre sus rodillas, de manera que lo observa al hablar. Su tía Andrómeda, por lo que sabía, era la única del lado de su madre que se había negado a irse a otro país sólo para seguir lo que los Malfoy, los Black y otras familias semejantes, llamaban "preparación para la adultez". Ellos se llevaban bastante bien—. Me dijo…

Otro de los quejidos histéricos de Ron cortó el aire. Ambos voltearon la cabeza, a tiempo para notar que el chico caminaba hacia la cabaña, rojo hasta las orejas. Blaise todavía lo seguía.

_Pobre Blas._

En el instante en que Draco se aclara la garganta, vuelve a fijarse en él.

Permanecen en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Ella dijo que me quede, que esté en su casa. Mi prima dejó un cuarto cómodo, vacío, cuando se mudó a la residencia estudiantil. Mi tía- cree que debería elegir lo que quiero estudiar y si más adelante voy a trabajar según lo que mis padres esperan.

Harry tiene los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Él lo mira de reojo, labios apretados, ceño apenas fruncido. Como si esperase una respuesta a su dilema.

—Tu padre enloquecerá —Balbucea, porque sabe que es verdad, y Draco asiente, consciente de lo mismo—, a tu madre le dará un infarto.

—¿Estás intentando que eche a correr hacia Francia?

Hay tanta amargura, dolor, en la manera en que lo dice y luego lo observa, que sólo siente culpa al negar.

—No quiero irme —Lo escucha decir, después de unos segundos en que nada más que las ráfagas de aire los alteran.

_No te vayas_, quiere decirle.

Pero no lo hace.

Otra fuerte ráfaga de aire lo obliga a echarse el cabello hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, Draco flexiona las rodillas contra el pecho y las rodea con sus brazos. Tiene los ojos puestos en la superficie del lago.

—Vientos de agosto —Musita—, mi nana decía que siempre traían cambios. Aparentemente, no.

Cuando el chico entierra el rostro en su brazo, Harry siente una punzada que le atenaza el pecho, y la irremediable impresión de que esperaba algo de él que no le dio, y el momento había pasado.

_Y era doloroso._

* * *

Harry puede decir que, en el fondo, está contento de haber encontrado a Ron y Blaise besándose sobre una de las camas de la habitación que compartían, cuando vuelve después de un rato en la sala de juegos de la cabaña. No han consumido alcohol, así que significa que van por buen camino.

Por otro lado, es horrible eso de encontrar a dos de tus amigos devorándose la boca donde tú querías acostarte a descansar un rato.

No recordaba haber huido de un lugar tan rápido como lo hizo ese día.

Se pone a vagar por los pasillos, después por las terrazas, preguntándose cuánto tiempo les tomará estar en una situación menos comprometedora. Conociéndolos, era probable que estuviesen haciendo _más_ que besarse para ese momento, y Harry no necesitaba ese trauma ni la imagen mental dentro de su cabeza.

Si tenía que ser sincero, no pensó de inmediato en ir con Draco, porque supuso que ya estaría charlando con otro de esos chicos tontos, que no podían presumir de nada más que la cara bonita, y revoloteaban a su alrededor igual que moscas. Y él no estaba en una situación en que pudiese soportar ver a Draco besando a alguien más, un brazo en torno a su cadera, una mano que no demoraría en bajar desde esa altura, esa sonrisa en que se mordía el labio y advertía, para quien lo conociese bien, de que aquello iba a alcanzar otro nivel.

Lo había visto _demasiadas_ veces.

Sin embargo, cuando se acerca lo suficiente al lago, descubre que el chico que flota en la superficie, boca arriba, con los lentes oscuros y unos audífonos diseñados por buceadores para soportar estar varios metros bajo el agua, es el único que hace que su corazón lata más rápido y un nudo le cierre la garganta.

_Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?_

Draco tiene razón en una cosa. Y él sabe que podría ser su última oportunidad, y que se arrepentirá si no lo hace, que el corazón se le romperá si lo ve partir al aeropuerto, porque es un idiota y no puede soltar esas palabras que se le traban en la punta de la lengua y le tambalean los cimientos del pequeño mundo estable que ha construido, haciendo caso omiso de la mayor parte de sus emociones.

Porque decirlo, supondría derrumbar ese mundo.

Porque decirlo, lo dejaría expuesto.

Porque decirlo-

_Es demasiado._

Está más allá de él.

Pero, si por tener miedo a su reacción, se perdiese esos posibles últimos momentos con él, el arrepentimiento será aún mayor. Y también lo sabe, cuando se recoge el dobladillo del pantalón hasta las rodillas, se quita los zapatos y calcetines, y se mete al agua con cuidado, despacio.

El movimiento del líquido no basta para alertarlo. Tiene los ojos cerrados por debajo de los lentes, y una expresión serena, y-

Y Harry tiene tantas ganas de besarlo que le quema, que le duele, y lloriquea por dentro.

Si muriese sin haber probado sus labios, habría sido una vida muy vacía y sin sentido.

La mano le tiembla cuando sujeta uno de los audífonos de Draco y se lo quita. El chico se sacude en respuesta, se hunde, y emerge del agua tras unos segundos, los lentes en una mano, el cabello rubio pegado al rostro y escurriendo, un ceño fruncido que se relaja al divisarlo.

Hace ademán de recuperarlos y Harry da un paso lejos, levantándolos en el aire.

—No empieces —Pide él, con un cansancio inusual, al que no puede encontrarle una causa. _A menos que_-

Pero Harry vuelve a apartarse cuando Draco intenta tomar sus audífonos, porque si sólo puede conseguir su completa atención de ese modo, una última vez, entonces lo hará. Es lo mejor que se le ocurre.

—¿Qué estás escuchando? —Sin esperar respuesta, se los coloca, dando otro paso lejos, con dificultad, cuando él se estira para arrebatárselos.

Su sonrisa se congela tras un instante, cuando escucha la canción y se da cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, acaba de ver a Draco Malfoy bajar la cabeza, ruborizado.

—Esta…en serio, _en serio_, es la canción más cursi del mundo.

Draco le chistea para que se calle. Su ceño fruncido en el rostro teñido de rojo es lo más adorable que ha contemplado alguna vez, y su corazón se salta un latido y enloquece, en señal de acuerdo.

—Ginny me la pasó hace unas semanas y me gustó —Él se excusa con un encogimiento de hombros, la falsa indiferencia no funciona si luce _así_.

La canción llega a su fin y la _intro_ se reproduce de nuevo. Harry boquea, y sin querer, suelta una risa ahogada.

—La tienes en _repetición_ —Señala, la emoción que le inunda el pecho es cálida y hormigueante, y nunca le ha parecido que Draco sea más _bonito_ que cuando traga en seco y titubea, antes de contestar, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es una buena canción, ¿de acuerdo? Todos- tenemos- nuestras- canciones- tontas- —Forcejean cuando se estira para volver a intentar quitarle los audífonos. Harry lo esquiva una y otra vez, y de pronto, están en el borde entre la laguna y la tierra, Draco escurre gotas por doquier, y él mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, sólo para fastidiarlo más—. ¡Maldición, no es para tanto! —Estalla, apretando las manos en puños—. Tú tienes _Wonderwall_, pues yo tengo _The best thing._ No tiene nada de raro.

—Nunca dije que fuese raro —Aclara él, con suavidad—, sólo que era _muy_ cursi.

—Bien, ¿y qué? —Draco carraspea y lucha por acomodarse su cabello húmedo con las manos, los movimientos son erráticos, acelerados—. Sólo ríete si te vas a reír, dame mis audífonos y vete a la mierda.

—No me estoy riendo —Se encoge un poco bajo la mirada desagradable que le dedica. De acuerdo, se rio antes, pero ya no lo hacía más, y se lo hace ver al regresarle sus pertenencias—. Si es- si es como _Wonderwall_ para mí —Menciona, cuando está apagando los audífonos y doblándolos de esa forma tan rara en que pueden hacerlo, para guardarlos—, ¿entonces quisieras ser _la mejor parte_ de alguien?

Ver a Draco enrojeciendo podría convertirse en su nueva actividad favorita.

—Sólo cállate —Le da un golpea débil en el hombro; es inútil, Harry está sonriendo como un tonto, porque la sensación de derretirse por dentro es incontrolable, indetenible.

Él frena un instante y lo observa, y además del ruido que producen las repentinas ráfagas de aire de vez en cuando al sacudir los árboles cercanos, el resto es silencio. Luego Draco desvía la mirada.

—No es como si yo lo fuese —Comenta, con aparente indiferencia, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas colocadas en el exterior para recoger su toalla y ponérsela sobre la cabeza. Se empieza a secar un costado del cabello con una mano—, ya sabes, _la mejor parte_ de alguien. Es una idea estúpida.

La pregunta se escapa, antes de que pueda pensar en retenerla.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo eres?

Y Draco lo mira directo a los ojos cuando le replica:

—Porque cuando quiero a alguien, al parecer, esa persona quiere que me vaya lejos.

* * *

Harry tiene otro recuerdo, vago por instantes, nítido en momentos si se concentra lo suficiente en las imágenes.

_Tiene once años_, es un fin de semana. Hay un torneo de esgrima, uno de los importantes, de esas competencias que traen los trofeos enormes y dorados y los certificados que todo padre desea que su hijo consiga cuando lo inscribe en una actividad deportiva. Está sentado en la fila que debería ser para los familiares, Blaise a su lado, la nana de Malfoy en el otro asiento; Ron no había podido ir, pero recordaría cómo insistió en preguntarles sobre lo que pasó, y celebró igual que ellos cuando Blas le mostró el vídeo que la nana tomó del encuentro de la final.

Entonces habría un segundo, fugaz, imperceptible para quien no estuviese en proceso de memorizar sus expresiones, al finalizar, en que Draco se quitaba la máscara y bajaba la espada de punta roma para competir; tenía el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, las mejillas arreboladas a causa del esfuerzo, jadeaba.

Ojos grises barrían con la multitud mientras anunciaban los resultados, y a pesar de que sonreía a sus puestos y saludaba con una reverencia practicada a la cámara de su nana, su mirada estaba llena de la decepción de alguien a quien le faltó lo único que en verdad hubiese querido.

Sus padres no pudieron ir. Más tarde, llegarían a la Mansión con regalos para su único hijo, y tendrían una de esas contadas cenas juntos, en que Narcissa lo miraba como si fuese el sol ante el que ambos orbitaban, y Lucius no dejaba de negar, con esa diversión fría que nadie más expresaría, acerca de sus ocurrencias. Pero por entonces, ninguno tenía idea, y lo único que Draco sabía era que _volvían_ a faltarle.

Si Harry hubiese tenido que describir el tipo de mirada que le echó cuando dijo esas palabras sobre _quererlo lejos_, habría dicho que fue igual a aquella.

Una muy herida.

Harry lo había _herido_. Y jamás se había sentido tan miserable en su vida.

—…hey, compañero —Ron irrumpió en su proceso tortuoso de mantenerse encogido dentro de una manta, sentado en el tronco seco a orillas del lago, y con la mirada fija en la fogata recién encendida que crepitaba. Anochecía. Su mejor amigo se sentó a su lado, con las piernas extendidas frente a él—, ¿qué pasa?

Le contestó sin mirarlo, con voz monótona:

—Me lamento de cada segundo de mi existencia.

Una breve pausa.

—Bien, de acuerdo —El chico junto a él carraspeó. No necesitaba verlo para imaginar las señales de auxilio que le dedicaba al otro, hasta que el tronco crujió bajo un tercer peso, en el momento en que Blaise se sentó a su otro lado, palmeándole la espalda.

—Hola, amigo —Harry se limitó a responder con un sonido vago y mudo, y casi podía sentir la manera en que intercambiaban miradas por detrás de él.

—Sé lo de ustedes, tranquilos —Indicó, al imaginarse que intentarían decírselo. Ambos dieron un brinco—, Draco y yo esperábamos que hubiesen llegado a eso antes de mañana, con suerte.

La simple mención de su nombre volvió a hundirlo. Se quejó por lo bajo, enterró la cabeza en la manta y pensó, distraído, que aquello era mil veces peor que la resaca más fuerte (lo que, de acuerdo de los cuatro, solía ser el peor mal del mundo).

—Así que…—Blaise hizo otro intento, hablándole con suavidad—. ¿Draco y tú se pelearon?

—No.

—¿No se pelearon? —Inquirió Ron, con incredulidad. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te dijo o hizo…ya sabes, _algo_? —Al ladear la cabeza, notó que Blaise gesticulaba para apoyar sus titubeantes palabras— ¿algo que demostrara que tiene sentimientos debajo de toda esa superficialidad y _yo-soy-lo-mejor-del-mundo-Malfoyesco_?

Harry no reaccionó.

_Sentimientos_. Claro que Draco tenía sentimientos. Quería fruncirle el ceño por ponerlo de ese modo.

Pero puede que hubiese sido lo único que le hacía falta para terminar de unir los puntos, hacer esas conexiones a las que no veía sentido hasta entonces, juntar las piezas dispersas dentro de su cabeza.

Draco tenía sentimientos _por _él.

Se enderezó, se palmeó la frente y se llamó _estúpido_ en voz alta, sólo para descubrir que sus dos amigos lo observaban como si temiesen por su estabilidad mental. Él se levantó de un salto, dejando caer la manta, y barrió el patio en torno al lago con una veloz mirada. _Nada_.

Debía estar en el cuarto. Maldición, que no se hubiese ido con un chico para desquitarse el mal humor, porque Harry estaba en un estado capaz de abalanzarse sobre cualquiera que le hubiese puesto un dedo encima y romperle la cara.

—…creo que lo acaba de entender él solito —Escuchó el comentario de Blaise.

—Fue por nuestra precisa intervención en el momento justo. Somos los mejores —Le siguió Ron, ambos chicos chocaron los puños. Harry rodó los ojos, les avisó que volvía en un rato, y corrió por la extensión de césped que aún los separaba del edificio.

Lo último que oyó de sus amigos al marcharse, fue a Blaise diciéndole que se tomase su tiempo, y un sonido ahogado de Ron, quizás por la sorpresa. Decidió no mirar por encima del hombro y descubrir por qué.

Alguien estaba utilizando el órgano de la sala de estar de la cabaña cuando cruzó el recibidor y fue hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

El cuarto que alquilaron estaba vacío. Los espacios, divididos para tener dos camas cada uno y un área común en el centro, impecables, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí esa tarde.

_¿Dónde, dónde, dónde…?_

Volvió sobre sus pasos, se asomó en la sala de juegos, en las terrazas. Consideró preguntar a la recepcionista, cuando la melodía del órgano cambió, y algo hizo click con esa _intro_ dentro de su cabeza, trayéndole otro recuerdo.

_Trece años_. Draco está de espaldas a él, concentrado en su práctica en el órgano enorme de la _sala de talentos_ de los Malfoy, donde están los instrumentos musicales y para pintar. Harry había pensado, por primera vez, que era _precioso_. Poco después fue que llegó a la conclusión de que le _gustaba_ su amigo.

Desde entonces, asociaba la pieza, aún sin conocer su nombre o autor, a esa emoción cosquilleante que le nacía en el pecho y se extendía en olas de calidez por su cuerpo.

Se detuvo bajo el umbral que daba hacia la sala, con una exhalación temblorosa atrapada en la garganta.

El lugar era diferente, la escena no. Draco continuaba de espaldas a él, la mirada fija en el instrumento, las manos sobre las teclas. Era el único a esa hora en el salón; parecía absorto en su tarea.

Los sentimientos que tuvo en ese entonces por su amigo de trece años, seguían ahí. No sólo intactos, más fuertes que nunca.

No podía escapar de aquello, incluso si quería perder más tiempo intentándolo.

Arrastró los pies al caminar en su dirección. Draco debió notar que se acercaba, porque no se puso rígido cuando se sentó en el espacio libre que quedaba de su asiento acolchado; tampoco se detuvo para verlo, hasta que tocó las últimas notas de la melodía.

Suspiró.

—De verdad no tienes que sentirte mal, ¿sabes? —Diría, en un susurro cuidadoso, medido—. No fue- no es como si- —Gesticuló para darse a entender, pero en su lugar, se enredó y arrugó un poco el entrecejo, y Harry podría jurar que no encontraría a alguien que le gustase más que él, con su dificultad para mirarlo a los ojos y su expresión hastiada y avergonzada—. Le prometí a Blas que, porque podía ser el último fin de semana que estuviésemos aquí, iba a..._explicártelo_.

Calló.

Harry tenía varios comentarios burlones en la punta de la lengua, sobre su definición de "explicar" y lo terrible que lo hizo, pero no pronunció ninguno. En cambio, sujetó su mejilla para girarle el rostro, sonrió, y se inclinó más cerca de él.

—No te vayas, por favor —Musitó sobre sus labios. Y lo besó.


	4. 4/4

**Lunes.**

—…no.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No —Draco intentaba, sin éxito, ahogar la risa contra sus labios, mientras Harry también fallaba al convencerlo.

Compartieron un beso largo, lento, puede que todavía un poco exploratorio e inseguro. Los dos estaban contentos; no querían arruinarlo. No tenían prisas por _redescubrir_ al otro, con esa sensación hormigueante que les llenaba el cuerpo y hacía más difícil unir los hilos de sus pensamientos.

De a ratos, Harry no quería más que compensar el tiempo de dudas, subiéndose a su regazo y besándolo hasta que a ambos les faltase el aliento y estuviesen seguros de haber memorizado el contacto del otro. Luego volvía a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, se dejaba acomodar la manta que utilizaban los dos, sentía a Draco recargarse en él, y se decía que aquello _también_ era correcto. _Más que sólo correcto._

—Está bien, yo lo haré —Decidió Blaise, en su lugar, y tres adolescentes le dieron miradas con diferentes grados de incredulidad cuando sujetó la guitarra y procedió a apoyar un lado sobre su muslo, y probar las cuerdas—. ¿Qué? —Les espetó, al darse cuenta de cómo lo veían, arrugando el entrecejo—. A mí también me hicieron tomar montones de clases desde niño, no sólo a Draco.

Con un bufido indignado, que se convirtió en un sonido menos duro cuando Ron, sentado junto a él, le sonrió y lo animó a tocar una canción, Blaise comenzó una ronda a petición del público, en que se turnaban para elegir la música. Si se sabía los acordes, la tocaba. Si no, Draco y él empezaban a divagar sobre notas y un _no sabía qué_ que sonaba a _ABCD_ y no podía entender, hasta que tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Era la madrugada del lunes; el exterior de la cabaña era tranquilo, las voces de los grupos pequeños que estaban dispersos aquí y allá no llegaban a ellos. La brisa sí. Aún soplaba fuerte, incesante, sacudiéndolos, obligándolos a aferrarse a sus mantas, jugando con el fuego en la fogata en medio de los cuatro.

Ron y Blaise estaban en el suelo, acurrucados dentro de una manta, las espaldas apoyadas en lo que tiempo atrás debió ser un banco de piedra, y ahora estaba demasiado destrozado para que alguien lo usase. Draco y él ocupaban un tronco seco frente a ambos. Contaban con una canasta a medio vaciar de bocadillos nada aptos para ser considerados una cena, ni mucho menos un desayuno adelantado, botellas de vodka y jugo preparado con anticipación, y algunos vasos de cristal. Y aunque el momento no pudiese alargarse para siempre, era _todo_ lo que podían necesitar en ese instante.

—…a ver, supongo que tendré que tocar una al menos —Indicó Draco, a quien besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa. Él murmuró acerca de haber aceptado antes, si hubiese sabido que venía _con premio incluido,_ y ambos se rieron tontamente, ignorando las burlas de Ron, que se calló de forma abrupta cuando Blaise le sostuvo el rostro y lo besó.

Harry estaba seguro de haberse enamorado un poco más cuando el rasgueo de las cuerdas le entregó los primeros acordes de _Wonderwall_.

* * *

Draco estaba al volante cuando entraron en la ciudad, haciendo caso omiso de forma magistral de la avenida que se desviaba hacia la zona residencial donde quedaba su casa. Sus padres enviaron un mensaje esa mañana para avisar que el viaje de negocios se alargaba y él se había negado a ir a la jodida mansión, a pasar tiempo de calidad con los pavos.

Recorrieron el trayecto de día y medio en uno solo, saliendo bien temprano, sin paradas, y llegando al atardecer, y los cuatro estaban destrozados, a pesar de haberse turnado para manejar después de que Blaise aceptó la inevitable verdad de que otros tendrían que tocar a su _bebé_.

Su destino fue la destartalada casa de los Weasley, donde no se salvaron de ser arrastrados dentro por una entusiasta Molly que hacía preguntas sobre el viaje. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Draco y él estaban en la mesa, junto a los gemelos, y tenían platos rebosantes de comida recién preparada al frente, a la que no se negarían ni en su peor día.

Blaise había cargado el bolso de Ron, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba, y Harry se quedó a mitad de una respuesta para la mujer, cuando Ginny bajó dando saltos y tumbos, agitando los brazos.

—¡Mamá! —Chilló, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa que no podía contener. Detrás de ella, un Ron enrojecido hasta las orejas le pedía que se callase, y Blaise intentaba ocultar el rostro entre sus manos— ¡Ron tiene novio!

—¿Novio? —Molly se giró y parpadeó, aturdida, hasta que su hija apuntó a Blaise. Luego ella también sonrió.

—Oh, pero si es Blaise. Cielo, ven aquí, siéntate —Lo animó, palmeando la silla vacía a su lado—. ¿Quieres comer? Tú puedes salir con Ronald cuando quieras, lo sabes. Ginny yo estuvimos esperando que por fin te declararas por meses.

Ante un incrédulo Ron y un sorprendido Blaise, Arthur asintió, los gemelos intercambiaron el dinero como resultado de una apuesta sobre cuándo saldrían, y Ginny, divertida, comenzó a explicar que _por supuesto _que ellos sabían que estaban _babeando_ el uno por el otro desde hace tiempo, pero eran demasiado lentos para reaccionar por su cuenta.

Harry no creía haber visto a sus dos amigos tan avergonzados alguna vez.

* * *

—¿…seguro de que estarás bien?

—Compañero, no es la primera vez que viajo.

—Voy a estar mañana en tu casa, llevaré a dos de los chicos para que te ayuden a empacar.

—Draco, no necesito-

—No era una pregunta —Frente a ese tono pretencioso, Blaise rueda los ojos. Termina por darle un apretón a su mano y murmurar una despedida breve a su mejor amigo.

—¡Nos vemos el jueves, Harry! —Agitó la mano en su dirección y él le devolvió el gesto del mismo modo, sonriendo.

Era de noche. Blaise puso en marcha el motor y pronto se perdió por la larga y estrecha calle, rumbo a una casa donde la mayor parte de sus pertenencias aguardaban en cajas, a la espera del camión que las llevaría al vuelo de carga el miércoles, un día antes de su propia partida en otro avión. Los tres irían a despedirlo, e incluso sin que se hubiese marchado todavía, ya tenían acordada la ruta a seguir para cuando celebrasen su regreso, en unos meses.

Draco bufó y tiró de su enorme maleta, arrastrándola por el camino de piedra que serpenteaba en un jardín bien cuidado, hasta la puerta principal de la casa de los Potter. Harry se colgó la mochila en un hombro y avanzó con él.

—No le dije a mamá que te quedabas hoy-

—Tranquilo —Le restó importancia con un gesto al llegar a la entrada. Tocó el timbre y le mostró una sonrisa burlona—, yo se lo dije esta mañana.

Boquiabierto, vio la puerta abrirse y a Lily salir para recibirlos con abrazos a ambos, besar la mejilla de Draco y jalarlo hacia adentro, mientras le pedía a su esposo que tomase el equipaje de "los niños" y les preguntaba si Molly les dio comida. Pensó en que él no le había dicho nada sobre quedarse ese día en la mañana, y tuvo que contener la risa al entrar.

Draco podía ser terrible. _Pero cuánto le gustaba._


End file.
